Bolt's Legacy: Artie the Kittuppy
by bolt fan 21
Summary: When his great grandson Artie gets the acting bug Bolt finds himself along for the ride to New York. Will it be every thing Artie wants or will the fame go to his head? Rated T for gore in the climax
1. Chapter 1

Bolt's Legacy: Artie the Kittuppy.

By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1:

Artie's point of view.

Hello, My name is Arthur Mcgee Fletcher, but everyone calls me Artie. My father is Oliver Fletcher, who you probably remember as the hero dog that saved Penny from the fire. My mother is a calico mix named Lisbon.

Before you ask I am indeed part cat and part dog. I'm the youngest in my family as well. I have two sisters: Abby and Natalie, and a older brother named Sherlock. My story began October 12, 2011.

Everything was jet black at the beginning. I opened my eyes for the first time and was greeted by a world full of colors. I found a dirty blond colored puppy looking at me curiously. "Artie has your eyes uncle Oliver." The small puppy giggled.

"Indeed he does, Audrey. Hello Artie, welcome to the world." The dog, who I later found out was my dad told me.

"I'm not sure what that means but thanks I guess." I thought.

"I'm so glad you're my little cousin Artie. I'm Audrey and if you ever need anything just ask me." Audrey told me. I found out later that she was my aunt Myka's daughter. A tiny hamster came and joined me. It was Rhino's youngest son named Dingo. He looked like Rhino but with black ears and paws. He was grinning from ear to ear as he climbed onto my dad's paw to get a better look at me.

"Hi there Artie, I'm Dingo. I just know we're going to be best friends." Dingo told me excitedly. I stared at him curiously.

"I have absolutely no idea what that means, but you seem nice." I thought, as I gave Dingo a big toothless smile. Moments later Rhino joined us.

"There you are Dingo, come on it's nap time." Rhino told Dingo. Dingo's ears flattened against his head.

"But daddy I want to stay with Artie!" Dingo groaned.

"There will be plenty of time for that later Dingo. Besides you've spent most of your time with him since he was born." Rhino chuckled.

"Alright daddy." Dingo yawned, as Rhino carried him away. After my siblings and I had lunch, we had a few more visitors.

"Oh Oliver, they're so cute!" Mittens cooed. Me and my siblings smiled up at her.

"I have to agree with Mittens, they are extremely cute. I have pretty amazing great grandchildren." Bolt chuckled. All in all I had a pretty exciting day.

When I was two months old two of my best friends were born. There names are Ariel and Orion Comet. Ariel is the older of the two and is the daughter of my parents' friend Peony. Orion Comet is the son of Peony's twin brother Pooka. That same week I also got my first collar.

"Come here Artie, Penny has a surprise for you." Great grandmother Sadie told me. I leapt to my feet and skipped off to find Penny.

"There you are Artie, I was just giving your siblings their presents." Penny told me. "Natalie this one is for you." Penny told Natalie, as she slipped a light purple collar with a bone shaped tag around Natalie's neck.

"Yes! I have a collar now!" Natalie cheered.

"And this one is for Sherlock." Penny explained, as she fastened a white collar with cobalt blue flames on it collar and a circle shaped dog tag around Sherlock's neck.

"Aw yeah I'm a big dog now!" Sherlock yipped.

"I got you a special one Abby." Penny told Abby. Abby's collar was pink with magenta hearts on it.

"This is the best day of my life!" Abby squeaked happily.

"The last one is for Artie." Penny chuckled, as she fastened a blue and green plaid collar with a silver diamond tag around my neck.

"This is awesome!" I meowed. That was also the day I met the love of my life. I was climbing a tree in Penny's back yard when I noticed a beautiful female pointer puppy in the neighbor's yard.

"She must be new to the neighborhood." I mused. As I pondered how to get to her the branch I was hanging onto broke and I fell into her yard. The world spun around me as I tried to make sense of what happened.

"Excuse me sir, but are you okay?" The puppy asked me.

"I think so." I told her.

"Where did you come from?" She asked me.

"I fell out of that tree right there. I really need to work on my tree climbing. I'm Artie by the way." I told the puppy.

"I'm Lilly. How did you get up there? Dogs can't climb trees." Lilly asked me.

"Well you can climb trees if you have a set of these. (Artie unveils his kitten like claws.) These come in handy." I explained.

"You're weird Artie. I like you though you're cool. Do you want to be friends?" Lilly asked me.

"Of coure I want to be friends!" I told Lilly.

"We'll be friends for ever and we can hang out all the time." Lilly yipped. I could tell that we were going to be best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: When you fancy some one and they don't know you exist.

Artie's point of view.

At the age of three months old I discovered my favorite show, The Great and Powerful Presto. Presto was an Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever that traveled the world and used magic and illusions to defeat bad guys. Every episode ended with Presto's hero's oath.

"Whether it's the dark of night or rain or hail, the Great and Powerful Presto will prevail. All villains cringe when they hear his creed. Because he will never turn down a friend in need." I recited with my hero. I wanted to be just like him when I grew up.

A month later I was visiting Lilly like I did every day. I had discovered a small gap in the fence that I could easily squeeze through. "Lilly are you there?" I asked Lilly, as I popped out of the gap in the fence.

"Hi Artie! How's it going?" Lilly asked me excitedly.

"It's going well, every one is taking a nap so I popped over to hang out." I told Lilly, as I tried to un-ruffle my hair from my trip through the fence.

"Ah, I'm glad we can do this every day. You're really the only friend I have." Lilly told me. I suddenly heard a voice coming from my yard, it was Audrey.

"Hello, Artie are you there? I hear you but I can't see you." Audrey called. I poked my head through the fence and came face to face with Audrey.

"Oh hey Audrey, what brings you here?" I asked Audrey.

"Well I thought maybe we could go see Orion, Dean and Ariel. Pooka and Peony said that they're old enough to play now." Audrey told me excitedly.

"That sounds great! Wait can I bring a friend?" I asked Audrey.

"Sure!" Audrey yipped. I poked my head back in and persuaded Lilly to come with me.

"Come on Lilly it's okay, Audrey is nice." I coaxed. Lilly cautiously followed me.

"Oh hello there, you must be the Lilly that Artie talks about all the time." Audrey told Lilly.

"Audrey!" I whined, my older cousin was embarrassing me.

"You know I'm just teasing you Artie." Audrey chuckled. So the three of us trotted off to Pooka and Peony's house. Lilly and Audrey hit it off extremely well.

"Pooka, Peony we're here!" I called. A small ball of scruffy orange and Grey fur tackled me. I was knocked to the ground by the small kitten.

"Artie! You made it!" Orion Comet cheered.

"I told you I'd bring him." Audrey chuckled.

"Oh and who is this lovely lady? Enchante mademoiselle, I'm Orion Comet. You can call me O.C for short." Orion told Lilly, as he kissed her paw. Orion may be young but he is quite a flirt.

"Well hello O.C, you're a little charmer aren't you? I'm Lilly, I live next door to Artie." Lilly told Orion.

"Yes Lilly, that's Orion. He's a bit of a flirt." I chuckled.

"I don't understand the women in my life, I just enjoy their company." O.C told us proudly.

"Orion you didn't tell me we had company." Ariel told Orion.

"Oh sorry Ariel. Lilly this is my cousin Ariel, Ariel this is Lilly." Orion told Ariel.

"You must be Artie's friend, he talks about you a lot. If I didn't know any better I'd say he likes you." Ariel told Lilly.

"Oh no we're just friends." I told Ariel.

"That would be too weird." Lilly added.

"If you say so Artie. I just think you'd be cute together." Ariel chuckled.

"I think they're cute together." Dean added. Ariel's brother Dean had joined us by this point. We hung out with Ariel, Dean and Orion for a while before I walked Lilly home.

"Today was a lot of fun. I'm nervous about tomorrow, my humans are taking me to a pet day care." Lilly told me.

"It's going to be okay Lilly, I'll be there too." I assured her.

"What if the other pets don't like me?" Lilly asked me.

"Every one will like you. Don't forget Audrey, Orion Dingo, and Ariel will be there too." I told Lilly.

"I suppose you're right. But why would they want to hang out with me?" Lilly asked me.

"Because you're a great friend, you light up a room just by walking in. They'd be fools not to want to be your friend." I explained.

"You really think so?" Lilly asked me.

"I know so," I chuckled, as we made it to Lilly's house. "I'll see you in the morning." I told Lilly.

"Bye Artie." Lilly giggled. I was able to sneak back into my house before any one noticed.

"There you are Artie, go in the living room Penny has a present for you." Bolt told me. I ran into the living room and plowed into Sherlock.

"Easy there tiger!" Sherlock exclaimed. I noticed a dark purple scarf around his neck. Natalie was sporting a new purple rhinestone collar. And Abby had a brand new catnip mouse that she was happily tossing in the air.

"There you are Artie, I saved the best for last." Penny told me, as she slid me a box. It was a Great and Powerful Presto pet magic kit. Inside was a velvet magic hat with slits for your ears to go through. A magic wand, a packet of smoke screen pellet that are actually filled with baby powder, a plush springy rabbit, a black cape, and other assorted tricks.

"This is the coolest gift ever!" I squealed. I knew that I could train to be just like Presto.

The next day old Penny took me and my siblings to a pet daycare. Dingo, Orion Ariel, and even Lilly went there as well. I'll admit that I was a little nervous my first day. "Come on Artie, you'll make lots of friends." Mom assured me, I popped my head out from behind her and looked around.

"Can't I just stay at home with you and dad?" I asked my mom, as I pulled my magic hat down over my eyes.

"Come on Artie, I bet they'd like your magic tricks." Mom coaxed, as she nudged me towards the day camp area. Sherlock had already run off to play with his friend John.

"I'll give it a try. See you later mom." I told mom, as I ran to join my friends.

Lilly's point of view.

I had noticed Artie coming in and wanted to tell him that I liked him. He was digging through his magic tricks when I approached him.

Song: Notice me Artie.

Lilly: (Singing.) It's taken all my courage to approach you not to mention all my stamina to follow you all over the neighborhood. (Artie takes his wand out of his bag and fiddles with it.)

But I feel as if I'm ready to confess to you the feelings that I've hidden with great diligence and labor... (Lilly tries to get Artie's attention.)

Behind the facade, of your odd little next door neighbor. (Artie continues digging through his bag, with out noticing Lilly.)

Lilly: (Singing) My ears are too small, I have rather large paws. And I'm not proud of my tiny bark. (Lilly barks.)

But I have a new collar that's really something to see! (Lilly admires her collar.)

Artie: (Spoken.) It says to count to three. (Artie shrugs as he reads the instructions.)

Lilly: (Singing.) Oh notice me Artie, don't act so silly. This is your best friend Lilly calling. (Lilly is annoyed that Artie is ignoring her.)

Notice me Artie, Artie together we could be great. (Artie's magic trick blows up in his face.)

Notice me Artie, put down the wand! This is your best friend Lilly calling! (Artie cleans the dust from the trick out of his fur.)

There's a new leaf your neighbor's turned over. (Lilly taps Artie on the shoulder.)

Artie: Over and over, there must be something I overlooked. (Artie rereads the instructions.)

Both: (Singing.) I was just a no one only yesterday! You showed up and showed me something more! (Lilly remembers what Artie told her the day before.)

Now I'm a some one who has something to believe in! And to be there for. (Artie gets the trick right.)

Lilly: I will not give up hope, I was hooked from the start. When I noticed your kind and powerful heart! So notice me Artie. (Lilly watches Artie.)

Artie: Oh the world would be something new.

Lilly: Notice me Artie. (Artie looks around.)

Artie: If they noticed a thing or two. (Artie puts his magic hat back on.)

Lilly: Notice me Artie. (Lilly looks bemused.)

Both: (Singing.) The way I notice you. (Artie finally sees Lilly behind him.)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: On easy street.

Artie's point of view.

Life wasn't all fun and games though. Even though I had my family and friends I still got teased at daycare. My troubles started the next day. "Look at Artie the halfbreed! The little mutt thinks he's Presto!" One dog taunted.

"Leave him alone!" Audrey snapped.

"Who's going to make me?" The dog asked Audrey. Orion Comet, Ariel, Lilly, and Dingo joined me.

"I said back off!" Audrey growled.

"Sheesh, don't get your tail in a knot." The dog groaned.

"Are you okay Artie?" Audrey asked me. I smiled at Audrey, she had looked out for me since I was born.

"I'm alright Audrey, thanks for standing up for me." I told Audrey.

"You're welcome Artie. I have to stand up for you, you're my baby cousin." Audrey told me. Audrey hugged me before running off to play with her new friend Seth. I was feeling very hurt by what that dog had said.

"Hey Artie, are you okay?" Lilly asked me.

"He's right about me. I'm a halfbreed, I'm not a dog or a cat. I'm a freak of nature, Lilly." I told Lilly.

"You're not a freak of nature, you're a hybrid. You come from a proud lineage that they should be jealous of." Lilly told me.

"It's my lineage that gives me trouble. It's always the same thing. I'm always either Oliver's son, or Milo's nephew. Then there are the others that pick on me for being a hybrid. You, Dingo, Ariel, Orion, and Audrey are my only friends. I want to be known for me." I explained.

"The others don't know what they're missing, you're a good friend." Lilly told me.

"That's just it, the world is full of good dogs. I don't want to be a good dog, I want to be a great dog. Just like my hero Presto. Everyone loves Presto, I wish people would treat me like that." I elaborated.

"You're already an amazing kid, you don't have to be liked by everyone. Maybe if you put on a show for the others they'll like you." Lilly suggested. My face lit up when Lilly suggested that.

"O.C. , Ariel, Audrey, Dingo come here!" I told my friends. Once they joined me I told them the plan.

Song: Easy Street from All Dogs go to Heaven 2.

Orion Comet: (Singing.) Out of his way he's coming through! This kid's making his show biz debut! You'll be amazed, amused, enthused and bowled over. (Every one stops to watch Artie.)

Artie: I've got the moves, I've learned the tricks! I've learned every move in my magic kit! (Artie pulls a bouquet of fake flowers out of his hat and tosses them to Lilly.)

Orion Comet: (Singing, to Lilly.) His dues are paid he's got it made! (Lilly watches Artie in admiration.)

Orion and Artie: Soon we'll be in clover! On Easy Street! Where the sun's always shining! Not a cloud in the sky. (Artie makes Orion disappear.)

Artie: Clear and sunny! (Everyone is amazed by the disappearing trick.)

Orion: Milk and honey! Life is sweet on Easy Street. (Orion comes out from under the stage.)

"Orion I hope you two know what you're doing." Ariel told Orion.

"Just relax and enjoy the show Ariel." Orion told Ariel.

Artie: (Singing.) When you're a big celebrity fans are like a family. Abracadabra boom! I'll be a sensation. (Artie makes himself disappear.)

Orion: And I'll be there through thick and thin, watching the dough come rolling in. (Orion watches Artie with a grin on his face.)

Artie: A couple of shows and then we'll close. (Artie reappears in a cloud of smoke.)

Orion and Artie: And take our vacation! On Easy Street! Where the sun's always shining! Not a cloud in the sky. (Artie pulls Dingo out of his hat.)

Artie: Good time livin' (Artie preforms a card trick.)

Orion: It's a given. (The dog that tormented Artie earlier is surprised by Artie's success.)

Orion and Artie: (Singing.) We'll all meet on Easy Street where we'll be together. best friends 'til the end! (Artie struggles to pull out another trick.)

Artie: I'll be applauded and admired! (Artie pulls a magic ball out of no where.)

Orion: There's easy pickings! (Orion gives Artie a hand with a trick.)

Sherlock: And boneless chickens! (Sherlock is suddenly hungry.)

Orion and Artie: Wishing is all that's required! (A trick blows up in the face of a pet in the front row.)

On Easy Street where the sun's always shining! Not a cloud in the sky. (The crowd suddenly turns on Artie after the trick backfires.)

Artie: Clear and sunny. (Artie steps on his cape and stumbles backwards.)

Orion: (Singing) Milk and Honey. (Orion looks for another smoke screen pellet.)

Artie: Good time livin'! (Artie waits for Orion to help him.)

Orion: It's a given! (Orion makes them both disappear through the trap door.)

Artie's point of view.

I have to admit that was a close call. "Are you okay Orion?" I asked Orion. He had made an awkward landing and was sprawled out on his back

"That could have gone a lot better. As your best friend and agent I think we should keep trying." O.C told me.

"I agree Orion, but we should wait awhile before we go out there." I chuckled. Lilly joined us seconds later.

"Nice job boys. Despite the little mishap the audience loved you." Lilly told us. Later that day we all went home.

"How was your day Artie?" Mom asked me.

"Other than being tormented for being a hybrid, it went okay I guess." I sighed.

"You come from a proud family Artie. Your great grandfather is Bolt. You should be proud of your heritage." Mom told me.

"I know I should but it's hard being a hybrid. I can't even bark, it comes out as a meow mixed with a bark." I explained.

"I think you're perfect just the way you are. Let me tell you a little known fact, when I met your father he was utterly helpless. He couldn't bark either, in fact he was just like you. Then he finally barked when he needed to save his family." Mom told me.

"Dad is a hero?" I asked mom. I knew that everyone knew about my dad but I didn't know he was famous.

"Yes Artie, he's a hero. You remind me so much of him when he was a puppy. You're going to go far Artie, just don't let the idiots get you down." Mom told me. I realized at that moment The Great and Powerful Presto was on.

"It's time for The Great and Powerful Presto!" The announcer cheered. My small kitten tail wagged as fast as possible.

"This makes up for today!" I cheered.

"Do you have a dynamite pet? Bring them to the studio in New York, maybe your pet can be Presto's protégé." The announcer explained.

"This is my chance! When we go to Pennsylvania we can stop by the studio. Presto will see my tricks and take me in as his protégé!" I mused.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I think we're going somewhere.

Artie's point of view.

The next week we were about to leave to go on vacation. I was packing my bag with all of my magic tricks and toys. "What are you planning?" Audrey asked me.

"Me? I'm not planning anything." I lied. Audrey raised an eye brow at me.

"Arthur Mcgee Fletcher, I've known you since you were born. I know you're up to something." Audrey told me.

"Fine, we're going to try to get on the wrong flight so we can go to New York. I have to audition for Presto." I told Audrey.

"Oh that's a great plan!" Audrey cheered.

"You can't tell anyone. You have to Pinkie Pie promise." I told Audrey. Audrey sighed before she began.

"Cross my heart, and hope to fly. Stick a cupcake in my eye." Audrey told me.

"Thanks Audrey, I'll remember you when I become famous." I told Audrey.

"You better, pipsqueak. I love you Artie." Audrey told me, she was chuckling to herself.

"I love you too Audrey." I told Audrey. Before my family left we met up with Orion and Ariel's family.

"I'm going to audition for Presto too! I have a song prepared and everything. Do you want to see it?" Ariel asked us.

"We'd love to see it." Audrey told Ariel.

"Hit it Orion!" Ariel told Orion. Orion slid a CD into the CD player and hit play.

Song Dance Like You Know you Can.

Ariel: (Singing.) Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Ariel begins to dance.)

Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Ariel does a spin.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (Ariel gets O.C to join her.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (Artie watches with a look of amusement.)

A few hours later we made it to the airport. I looked around at: Orion, Lilly, Dingo, and Ariel and they nodded. We all got loaded into our carriers. Dingo was in my carrier.

Artie's point of view.

"Okay here's the plan: once we all get out of Penny's sight we all throw our weight so we land on the conveyor belt next to us. That one goes to New York. Once we get to the New York airport we will bust out of our carriers and go find Presto. Does every one understand the plan?" I asked my friends, every one nodded.

"Rodger dodger captain Arthur." Orion told me. After what seemed like for ever, we finally made it past Penny.

"Alright guys let's do this!" I told my team. I threw my small body against the cage. It leaned ever so slightly. Dingo and I both hurled our selves at it and it flipped onto the conveyor belt. I heard four more thuds as the others joined me.

Then it hit me, who was the fourth person? Dingo was with me so I had no idea who the extra member was. "Is every one here?" I asked my team. I got three variations of yes. I checked my bad to make sure I had everything before I settled down for a nap.

Five and a half hours later we landed in New York. "Wake up guys, we made it!" I told my companions. I got four groans and assorted chatter from my team. We sprung to our feet and waited to get out of the plane. Once we made it to the luggage pick up we all sprung out of our cages.

"Presto here we come!" Dingo cheered.

"Let's split up!" I told them. Many civilians tried to catch us but we managed to escape them. We reunited at the exit and exited as a team.

"Alright is everyone here?" Lilly asked us. I counted six members in our team.

"Papaw Bolt?" I asked my great grandfather Bolt.

"Some one has to keep an eye on you guys." Bolt chuckled.

"I have one question: how are: two kittens, one hamster, Bolt the Super-dog, and a Kittuppy supposed to find this Great and Powerful Presto?" Ariel asked me.

"We need to devise an extraordinary plan." I told Ariel.

"No, I'm sure a regular plan will do just fine." Orion Comet muttered.

"Well we could look for some one to ask for directions." Dingo suggested.

"That's probably the best plan." I told Dingo. We walked for what seemed like a long time before seeing a sign on an abandoned building. It was clearly written by a dog and said: The In and Out Inn.

Duke's point of view.

Hello my name is Duke Alexander Horatio Pepito Ivan Washington. I own the The In and Out Inn with my lovely wife Sapphire Maria Contessa Jones- Washington. We have a young daughter named Oswin. I'm a mutt of unremarkable heritage, and Sapphire is a Pomeranian mix.

"Places everyone, we're opening."

Master of the House. (Based on Master of the House from Les Mis.

Duke: (Singing.) My band of folks, my den of Dobermen. A bunch of dirty mutts. Like a Doberman they're all pinchers too. (Duke watches all of his guests.)

They spend their lives in my inn. Like homing pigeons they come flocking in. They fly through the doors. And we cater to all creatures on all fours. (Bolt, Artie, O.C, Lilly, Dingo, and Ariel enter the inn.)

Welcome, Monsieur, sit yourself down and meet the best innkeeper in town. Unlike the others who only care about the fare, we strive to keep out of your hair. (Bolt gives Duke a skeptical look.)

Seldom do you see, an honest man like me. A gent of good intent whose content to be. (Oswin pops up from under the table and tries to take Artie's bag.)

Duke: (Singing, more lively.) Master of the house, doling out the charm! Ready with a handshake and open arms. (Duke pulls Lilly and Orion into an awkward hug.)

Tells a little tale, all my friends have fur. Customers appreciate a bon-viveur! (Artie yanks his bag away from Oswin.)

Glad to a friend a favor, doesn't cost me to be nice. Every one is welcome if they can afford the price. (Oswin reaches for Orion's bag.)

Master of the house, keeper of the zoo, here to get rid of whatever ails you. Water from the well, food for all my "mates". Our service is quick so you won't have to wait. (Orion notices Oswin stealing his bag.)

Everybody loves the landlord! Every body's good friends! I'll do what I can to please you. And if you can't beat em join em. (Bolt is skeptical about Duke's motive.)

Duke, Oswin, and guests.: Master of the house, quick to catch your eye. Never wants a passerby to pass him by. Servant to the poor, butler to the great! Comforter, philosopher, and lifelong mate! (The residents hoist Duke onto their shoulders.)

Everybody's favorite companion! Everyone's chaperon!

Duke: (Singing.) I take up bits and pieces, I'd be happy to be paid in bones! (Duke swipes another dog's bone.)

Food beyond compare. Food beyond belief! Mix it all together and claim it's beef. (Oswin wrinkles her nose at the food.)

Four day old fish, tail of a cat! Filling the bowls with this and that. (Sapphire fills the bowls with disdain.)

All residents are welcome. There's always a suite that's not occupied. Reasonable charges, Plus a little extra on the side! (Duke collects his fees from every one.)

Charge em for the fleas, extra for every sneeze. Two percent for looking in the mirror twice. Here a little slice, there a little cut! Three percent for sleeping with the windows shut. (Duke has Oswin charge people extra.)

When it comes to fixing prices here are a lot of tricks I know. How it all increases with all the pieces! It's amazing how it grows! (Duke stashes away his earnings from the day.)

Sapphire: (Singing.) I used to dream that I would wind up with a prince. But uh have you seen what's happened since? (Duke is unaware of what his mate is saying.)

Master of the house isn't what he claims. Comforter philosopher, yet he brings us shame. All brawn and no brains, he gets in everyone's hair. (Oswin contemplates escaping.)

Thinks he's such a charmer, but the charm's not there. What a cruel trick of nature landing me with such a louse. As you can tell I've lost it living with the master of the house. (Sapphire is unamused.)

Guests and Duke: (Singing.) Master of the house!

Sapphire: Some master of the house. (Sapphire mocks Duke.)

Guests and Duke: Comforter, philosopher! (Duke hoists Oswin onto his shoulders.)

Sapphire: Don't make me laugh.

Guests and Duke: Servant to the poor butler to the great! (Artie and the gang watch in confusion.)

Sapphire: The fool really thinks he's great.

Guests and Duke: (Singing.) Everybody bless the landlord! (Oswin sneaks away from the action.)

Female guests and Sapphire: Everybody bless his spouse! (The girls dance a jig.)

Duke: Everybody raise a dish! (Duke proposes a toast.)

Sapphire: Raise it to the master who smells like fish! (Sapphire doesn't toast.)

Guests and Duke: Everybody raise a dish to the master of the house! (Everyone toasts to Duke and Sapphire.)

Artie's point of view.

After our visit to very far off Broadway we decided to get directions somewhere else. We made it two blocks before Orion made an alarming discovery. "Guys, I think we have a stowaway." Orion told us. He opened his bag and the daughter of the innkeepers stepped out.

"Hey where did you come from?" I asked the puppy.

"You guys just seemed so nice and I wanted to come with you." She stuttered.

"What's your name?" Orion asked her.

"I'm Oswin Renee Sophia Marzipanda Stephanie Cadillac Washington. You can call me Oswin though." Oswin told us.

"Shouldn't you be with your parents at the inn?" Ariel asked Oswin.

"I know I should but I hate it there. No one ever pays attention to me." Oswin told us. I sighed as I realized that I just couldn't leave her there.

"You're welcome to come with us Oswin." I told her.

"Thank you so much!" Oswin cheered.

"Hello I'm Ariel, this is my cousin Orion Comet, that's Artie, then we have his good friend Lilly. Lastly we have Bolt the super-dog." Ariel told Oswin.

"It's lovely to meet all of you." Oswin giggled. So the seven of us set out to find Presto.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Oswin's story.

Artie's point of view.

We went back to the inn to get Oswin's stuff. When she stepped into the light I saw that she was a small mutt with a curly tail and bright blue eyes. A ratty green bandanna hung around her neck. "Are you sure no one will catch us?" Orion Comet asked Oswin.

"My parents barely pay attention to me so why would they come here?" Oswin sighed. We climbed through a window and into a dimly lit room "Welcome to my home!" Oswin announced, as she turned on the lights.

Oswin's home was a medium sized closet with a threadbare satchel and small dog bed that definitely smelled lived in. The bed had a few rags and a raggedy three legged teddy bear on it. There appeared to be a little makeshift couch made out of jackets and sweaters that was facing a TV that seemed to have cable. It was definitely not some where you'd want your kid to live.

"This is your home?" I asked Oswin. Oswin looked up from her bag that she was packing.

"Well yeah I've lived here since I was a baby. I sleep in the bed with the rags. I like to bundle myself up like a little homeless lady. I even have a little TV where I can watch Presto. For a kid that has nothing it's nice to think that Presto is out there some where saving the world." Oswin sighed.

"Well today's your lucky day Oswin! We're going to go and audition for Presto once we leave here." O.C told Oswin. Oswin's face lit up when Orion told her.

"Really?" Oswin squeaked, as she slung her satchel over her shoulder.

"Of course we are Oswin! You're one of us now. We should clean you up though." I told Oswin. As we walked I noticed that Orion and Oswin were starting to bond.

"I know a little pet run pet spa. It's called Hare Today Gone Tomorrow. It's free and very nice. You guys could probably get a spa treatment too." Oswin told us.

"That would be fun." Ariel added.

"I guess we could. But I will claw anyone who paints my nails." Orion growled.

"Yeah I have to agree with Orion on that." Bolt mumbled. After a few minutes we made it to a little some what ramshackle shed with Hare Today Gone Tomorrow sloppily written on it. A small brown poodle greeted us at the door.

"Hello and welcome to Hare Today Gone Tomorrow where the results will make you hop for joy. I'm Sophia and I will be taking care of ya'll." Sophia told us, as she took us inside. Her associates: Dazzler, Pogo, Eponine, Hans, and Frans took us to little tubs. Each of us stepped inside of a different tub.

Sophia was grooming Oswin when she suddenly stopped. "Hey I know you, you're the innkeeper's daughter. You're Oswin right?" Sophia asked Oswin.

"Yes I'm Oswin." Oswin sighed.

"What's the heiress of The Inn and Out Inn doing out here?" Sophia asked Oswin.

"Heiress?" I asked Sophia.

"Oh yes her family is totally famous around here. I'm surprised they let her go with you." Sophia told us.

"Oswin what's going on?" I asked Oswin.

"I lied, I'm not just some raggedy mutt. My parents own the inn and I've grown up there. They do care about me even though they don't say it very often. My parents always wanted a son. They were disappointed when I turned out to be a girl. They still loved me and mom taught me all about high society." Oswin explained, as the mud and miscellaneous debris trickled down from her head.

"Dad taught me how to be a con and run a business during the rare times he had time for me. My room was always about the same as it is now. My life was perfect until he came into my life. My parents discovered a lost terrier puppy that was two months older than me roaming the streets. He became my big brother. The dog's name was Ripley and he was everything my parents wanted." Oswin continued.

"My parents began investing their time in Ripley and only gave me attention when he was out picking up food and stuff for the inn. Sophia was actually my babysitter. When you guys walked in I saw that you were like a big family and I wanted to be a part of it. I know I should have told you guys earlier but I was scared." Oswin told us.

Oswin's fur was washed and Sophia was about to lead her to a separate room to be dried and given a bit of a hair cut.

"We forgive you Oswin, we like you for who you are. We don't mind if you're a mutt or an heiress, you're family now. And as long as we're together I won't let anyone harm you." Orion told Oswin.

"Really? You want me to be one of you guys?" Oswin asked us.

"Well of course! I wouldn't be a Presto fan if I turned down some one in need." Orion told Oswin. Oswin gave him a tight hug that caused his fur to stand up at odd angles.

"Oh thank you Orion Comet!" Oswin told Orion.

"You're welcome Oswin. You can call me O.C for short." Orion told Oswin.

"Thanks O.C. You know Oswin's such a frou frou name, I'd rather be called Oz." Oz told us.

"It suits you for sure." Bolt told Oz.

"Well come on Oz, I need to get you spiffied up." Sophia chuckled, as she lifted Oswin off the ground. About 5 minutes later Sophia returned. "Introducing the new and improved Oswin." Sophia told us. Oswin stepped out from behind Sophia. She was a beautiful little terrier with a teal bow in her hair and a light purple collar. Orion's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"How do I look?" Oz asked us.

"You look absolutely sunning." Orion stuttered.

"You really do Oswin." I told Oswin.

"You are a diamond in the rough darling. You just needed a little TLC." Ariel told Oz.

"вы очень красивые!" Orion remarked. We stared at him in confusion.

"Say what now?" Oz asked Orion.

"You apparently have never been told that you're very beautiful in flawless Russian." Orion told Oz. She blushed.

"Come on Casanova we need to get to the studio. Thank you guys for all of your help." I told the spa workers.

"You're welcome sugar cube. Come back anytime!" Sophia told us.

"We definitely will. Goodbye Sophia!" Oswin told Sophia.

"Goodbye Oz!" Sophia giggled.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: It has to be my destiny.

Artie's point of view.

So the 8 of us set of for the studio. I couldn't help but notice how adorable Oz and Orion were together. They seemed to be absolutely smitten with each other despite having just met a few hours ago. "I think O.C is in love." Lilly whispered in my ear.

"I have to agree with you Lilly. I've never seen him look at anyone that way. Our little Casanova has found love." I told Lilly.

"If I remember correctly we should be getting close to the studio." Oz told us.

"Does every one have everything for their audition?" Dingo asked us.

"Got it all right here." Ariel piped up.

"Yep it's all here." I added. A while later we made it to the studio. A Scotti dog greeted us at the door.

"Hello I'm Fergus, how many of you will be auditioning?" Fergus asked us.

"Well there's me, my name is Artie. My friends Orion Comet and Lilly will be assisting me. Also my friends Ariel and Oswin are auditioning as well." I told Fergus.

"Well it's nice to meet all of you. Artie you are number 42, Orion is 43, and Lilly will be number 44. Oswin you will be number 31, and Ariel can be number 21." Fergus told us, as he placed a sash with our numbers on us.

"42 aw yeah I get to be the answer to life, the universe and everything!" I cheered.

"That's pretty cool Artie. Do you guys have any music or anything you need?" Fergus asked us.

"I'll send it with Dingo, he's going to do lights and stuff." I told Fergus, as he led us back stage.

"Sounds good to me. Artie I feel like I've met you before, or at least a dog that resembled you. Your cobalt blue eyes remind me of a puppy I met last year. He looked like your guardian but smaller and with your blue eyes. He was on my flight that connected from Maine to Scotland." Fergus told me.

"He looked like Bolt? He must have been my dad! My dad Oliver got lost in Maine last year." I told Fergus.

"Oh yes I remember him. He went by the name Bolt though back then. I always wondered if it was an alias. You look more cat like though. Almost like a hybrid." Fergus told me.

"Well my mom is a cat so that makes me a hybrid. My father is the noble Oliver Fletcher, he met my mother Lisbon in Maine." I explained.

"Wait Oliver Fletcher the hero dog is your father? Wow it must be amazing having a famous father." Fergus told me.

"It's nice sometimes, I came here to be more than just Oliver's son." I explained.

"Well I will put in a good word for you with Presto." Fergus told me, before leaving us back stage.

"Are you nervous Artie?" Ariel asked me.

"Me? Of course not." I told Ariel, as I struggled to put my costume on. Penny had been taking home EC and made me my very own Presto costume. Even my old top hat had a few improvements made. I was wearing a black suit complete with a sewn in white dress shirt and a black tie. I had to admit that I looked great.

"Are you sure about that Artie? You seem a little tense." Orion told me.

"I'm cool as a cucumber. Don't worry about me O.C." I told Orion. Inside I was actually terrified. I was so afraid of making a fool of myself in front of my hero. I looked around, there were dogs and cats of various sizes all with their owners, and there were cookies and punch by the door.

"Number 21 you're up." A voice told Ariel. Ariel had a very nice purple and pink glittery dress on. She looked pretty stunned. The same cat that loves to put on shows was trembling uncontrollably.

"Go on Ariel, it's going to be okay." Orion told Ariel. Ariel took a deep breath, put the ear mike on, and walked on to the stage.

Ariel's point of view.

I walked onto the stage and looked out at the audience. I could see Fergus among many other pets. Then I saw Presto sitting in a director's chair. He gave me a smile and a thumbs up. He had a much smaller girl puppy that looked like him beside him. I figured out that the little girl was his daughter.

"Tell us your name and what you will be doing." Presto told me.

"Hello I'm Ariel and I will be singing Dance Like you Know You Can." I told Presto.

"It's nice to meet you Ariel, you may start when you're ready." Presto told me.

"I'm ready." I told Presto, I tried to hide my fear. He had very gentle fatherly eyes. His bright Auburn eyes assured me that everything would be okay.

Song: Dance Like you Know You Can.

Ariel: (Singing.) Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Ariel begins to dance. Presto's daughter watches Ariel in awe.)

Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Ariel glances back at the others and they're all cheering her on.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (Ariel does a spin.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (The audience applauds Ariel.)

Artie's point of view.

The audience adored Ariel. Ariel took a bow before returning back stage. "You were amazing Ariel." Lilly told Ariel.

"Thank you Lilly." Ariel giggled.

"Did you see him? Did you see Presto?" I asked Ariel.

"He was so nice Artie. He gave me the biggest smile when I finished." Ariel told me.

"Wow I hope he likes my magic tricks." I told Ariel.

"I know he will Artie, you put more heart into what you do than anyone else I know." Ariel told me, as she fixed my tie.

"Thanks Ariel." I told Ariel.

"You're welcome Artie." Ariel told me. Time passed and Oswin went on stage and sang Castle on a Cloud from Les Miserables. I had to admit that Oswin had a beautiful voice.

"You were great Oswin." Orion told Oswin.

"Why thank you Orion." Oswin told Orion. Orion was struggling to put his little costume on. It looked like Presto's sidekick Scooter's costume.

"You're welcome mademoiselle." Orion told Oswin. After what felt like for ever it was our turn. I had instructed Dingo to hit the lights when he heard my number called. He started the CD once I was on stage.

Song: Stand Out. From: A Goofy Movie.

(Lights go up on on the stage.) Some people settle for the typical thing, living all their lives waiting in the wings. (Artie appears in a cloud of smoke.)

It ain't a question of "if", just a matter of time. Before I move to the front of the line. (Presto watches Artie in amazement.)

Once you're watching every move that I make you gotta believe that I got what it takes! (Artie pulls Orion out of his hat.)

To stand out, above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud. (Artie makes Orion disappear. The crowd goes wild.)

Til mine is the only face you'll see gonna stand out til you notice me. (Artie makes Orion reappear.)

If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just walkin on. (Artie pulls a magic ball out of no where.)

There's nothing that I wouldn't do if it was getting' you to notice I'm alive (Artie makes Lilly appear in the ball's place.)

All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance. To prove I've got whatever it takes! It's a piece of cake. (Presto is utterly amazed by Artie's tricks.)

To stand out, above the crowd! Even if I gotta shout out loud! (Artie makes himself disappear.)

Til mine is the only face you see gonna stand out till you notice me! (Artie reappears in a different place on the stage.)

Artie's point of view.

The audience adored us and Presto looked awestruck. We all three took a bow. "Well I think it's unanimous, number 42 and his friends win. And also 21 and 31." The announcer told us. He motioned for Oswin and Ariel to join us.

"Congratulations kid, you were amazing little guy." Presto told me. I was too stunned to speak. "What's your name kid?" Presto asked me and I pretty much just said vowels and not real words.

"He's the Amazing Artie. He's my client. I'm Orion, Orion Comet. Everyone calls me O.C." Orion told Presto.

"Well it's nice to meet you both. Once the crowd clears out I'll take you to the studio." Presto told us. I was still too stunned to say any real words.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: This is where I belong.

Artie's point of view.

After the crowd died out Presto took me on a tour of the set. "Welcome to Ryder Studios, guys." Presto told us. My jaw dropped as I saw the studio. It was enormous and had people everywhere. Suddenly a dog that looked like a smaller female version of Presto joined us. Her fur was a shade lighter than Presto's fur, and she had a heart shaped white patch on her chest.

"Daddy!" Presto's daughter squealed as she hugged Presto. Presto gently ruffled his daughter's hair and smiled before speaking.

"Guys I want you to meet my daughter Trixie. Trixie meet Artie and his friends." Presto told Trixie.

"Oh wow it's so great to meet you! You were astounding Artie, and so were your friends." Trixie told me excitedly. She looked just like Presto when she smiled.

"It's great to meet you too Trixie. I'm glad you enjoyed it, my act is just pretty simple illusions really." I explained.

"Oh he's so modest. As his agent I can honestly tell you that his tricks and illusions are what they appear to be. I'm Orion Comet by the way." Orion told Presto.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Orion." Presto chuckled. Shortly after that, Presto lead us to our trailer. "Welcome to your new home boys. The girls have a trailer next door." Presto explained. The trailer was enormous and very pet friendly.

"Wow this place is amazing!" I exclaimed. I sniffed every inch of the trailer before rejoining the others.

"I'm glad you guys like it. Now will everyone introduce themselves?" Presto asked us. Ariel got really excited and fished a head mike out of her bag.

Song: Artie and Company.

Ariel: (Singing.) I'm gonna tell you about a few things so just watch me don't steal the show. Sit on back and try to follow. (Ariel straightens her mike.)

My name is Ariel Trent and to the full extent, I'm the big star here I sing that represent us! (Orion swipes Ariel's mike.)

"Uh hi I'm Orion Comet. I'm a little bit of a star too, I'm actually a bit more of a comedian." Orion explained.

Ariel: (Singing.) Orion her is my cousin. Ask him any knock knock joke cause he's kind of a comedian. (Ariel takes her head mike back.)

He's a charmer as you can tell. He knows many ways to tell a girl that she's beautiful. (Orion compliments Trixie.)

Then we have Oswin Washington on the dance floor. I'd like to say she's done but she'll probably dance some more. (Oswin is shown dancing with Orion.)

Don't you worry she's got a heart of gold. She's a little shy but she's still one of us! (Ariel hugs Oswin.)

Everyone: We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (Trixie watches Artie and his friends excitedly.)

We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (Artie and the others pose.)

Ariel: (Singing.) Dingo Fletcher is a major fan-boy. He talks a mile a minute so don't let him ramble. (Dingo is shown utterly fanboying over Presto.)

He's going to talk about this! He's going to talk about that! Okay he's disappeared does anyone know where he's at? (Ariel looks around for Dingo.)

"Ooh can I try on your hat? Please?" Dingo asked Presto excitedly.

"Hey watch this guys!" I told everyone. I attempted a magic trick and it blew up in my face.

Ariel: This is Artie Fletcher he's a Kittuppy. He's training to be a magician just like you. He's still learning and sometimes makes a fuss. But we don't mind at all because he's one of us! (Ariel hugs Artie.)

Everyone: We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (Presto chuckles quietly as he watches Ariel's little show.)

We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (The pets surround Presto and Trixie.)

(Dingo unintentionally knocks Lilly over.) "Oops sorry Lilly." Dingo stuttered.

"Uh Ariel we should probably end the song soon it's getting late." Bolt told Ariel.

Ariel: (Singing.) This is Bolt, Artie is his great grandson. He says it's getting late and we should probably get this song done. (Ariel acknowledges the time.)

Lilly are you okay? I think that's everybody so what do you say? (Ariel helps Lilly up.)

Everyone: We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (Orion asks Oswin to dance with him.)

We're Artie and company! Yes Artie and company! (Bolt watches Artie and his friends have fun.)

Yeah we're Artie and company! (Ariel brings the song to a close.)

Artie's point of view.

When the song was over Presto and Trixie cheered. "You guys are all very talented. I can't wait to work with you guys." Presto told us.

"We can't wait either! Oh wow I've dreamed of this for my whole life. I'm so lucky to be here." I told Presto.

"I'm the one whose lucky, Artie. I've been looking for some one with your abilities for a long time. And you've got great friends as well. Your friends will be your greatest asset." Presto told me.

"Wow thanks Presto." I replied in awe.

"Now it's time for you guys to go to bed. Goodnight guys." Presto told us.

"Goodnight." We all replied.

Audrey's point of view.

Meanwhile back home I was holding up the fort and hanging out at the day care. Today was different because there was a new puppy there. He looked a little scared so I went over to say hi.

"Hey you must be new here. My name is Audrey what's your name?" I asked the puppy.

"Hey Audrey, I'm Finley. This is my first day here." Finley told me. He was a small dark brown Jack Russel lab mix.

"Well it's great to meet you Finley. I've been going here for a little over a week." I explained.

"It's great to meet you too Audrey. I didn't expect to make any friends the first day. I wasn't very popular at my old daycare." Finley told me.

"Well I think you seem like a great guy." I chuckled. So I hung out with Finley for the rest of the day. Little did I know Finley was hiding something.

Author's note: I'm going to end it right here. I won't be on for two weeks starting Sunday. I will leave you with a fun fact: Orion Comet/O.C was named after a character from the web series Rainbow Dash Presents. Orion Comet is in the episode called Rainbow Dash Presents: Captain Hook the Biker Gorilla. Bye guys see you in two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Now I believe in miracles, and you're the reason why.

Artie's point of view.

The next morning Presto took everyone including Trixie on a tour. "This is where we film all the inside stuff. You'll see that later because my master doesn't like dogs just running around in there." Presto explained.

"Wow it's so cool! Just think Lilly, soon we'll be in there." I told Lilly.

"Yeah it's going to be awesome!" Lilly giggled. As we walked I didn't see Presto's smile slowly fade.

"They remind you of you and Amy don't they?" Scooter asked Presto.

"Who's Amy?" Trixie asked Presto.

"Amy was your mother, Trixie." Presto told Trixie. Everyone but Presto and Scooter said huh.

"But I don't have a mommy. I just have you daddy." Trixie told Presto.

"You did have a mommy at one point. You just never got to meet her. She was very beautiful and kind. I still remember the day we met." Presto told us. Once we made it back to our trailer, Presto told us the story.

Presto's point of view.

It all started almost two and a half years ago. I was just 4 weeks old when I saw your mother. We both came from the same breeder but from different parents. We were both the only puppies litters so our moms decided to introduce us. "Mommy where are we going?" I asked mom.

"We are going to see a friend of mine. She has a daughter your age that needs a friend. Rosie we're here!" My mom told Amy's mom.

"Come meet your new friend, Amy." Amy's mom told her. I peeked out from behind mom mother's legs and saw the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was light tan with a white streak on her face, a white splotch on her chest, and white paws.

"Mommy is that an angel?" I asked mom excitedly. My mom just smiled and shook her head.

"No Presto she's just a puppy. I bet she'd like to be your friend." Mom told me. Amy approached me first.

"Hi I'm Amy." Amy told me, while giving me a toothless smile.

"Hi Amy, my name is Presto. Do you want to be my friend?" I asked Amy.

"Of course! We'll be best friends for ever!" Amy giggled. At 8 weeks old we were both adopted by the studio. My owners were thrilled that my name was Presto. My parents named me that because I used to disappear a lot as a baby. They decided that Houdini was over used so they named me Presto.

As a teenager I realized that I was in love with my best friend. I decided that I wanted to propose to her. Before that I went to Scooter for advice. Scooter is a Husky Corgi mix. "Scooter I have some news for you. But you can't tell anyone yet." I told Scooter.

"You have my word." Scooter promised.

"I'm going to propose to Amy." I told Scooter.

"You're going to propo-" Scooter shrieked before I clamped my paw over his mouth.

"What did I just say Scooter? I'm telling you because you're my best friend. Now don't tell anyone." I told Scooter, he nodded.

"I'm really happy for you Presto, I know how much you love Amy." Scooter told me.

"Thank you Scooter, I hope it goes well." I replied. That night I took Amy on a moonlight walk.

"Wow it's really beautiful out here tonight isn't it?" Amy asked me.

"Almost as beautiful as you, my angel." I told Amy.

"Oh Presto you are so sweet." Amy giggled. We stopped at our favorite place to look at the stars. After a few moments I spoke up.

"Amy there is a reason why I called you her. Amelia Grace Andrews, I met you for the first time when we were just babies. I've loved you since the moment I first saw you. We've been together for most of our lives and I want it to be like this forever. Amy, will you be my mate?" I asked Amy. She started crying and hugged me.

"Oh Presto I've always wanted you to ask me that. The answer is yes." Amy cried happily. The next day we announced our good news to everyone. When we were two years old we got the most exciting news possible. Amy took me to the park where I proposed and we watched the stars together.

"Presto Tiberius Martin, at this spot a year and a half ago you proposed to me. I've come here to give you exciting news. Presto sweetie, I'm pregnant." Amy told me. My jaw dropped because I never thought I'd become a father.

"Oh Amy this is amazing news! When are you due?" I asked Amy.

"September 8, you've got a while to wait Presto." Amy chuckled.

"I can't wait! I've wanted to be a father my whole life. Have you thought of names? I personally like Presto JR he could be my protégé one day. I also like Mia, it's kinda like Amy." I told Amy.

"I like Kodi for a boy. I've always wanted a daughter named Trixie." Amy told me.

"Trixie, I like it." I chuckled, as I kissed Amy's tummy. I was met with a tiny kick. "Hey little guy or girl it's your daddy. I can't wait to meet you guys I have so much to tell you. But right now you guys need to go to sleep okay." I told the puppies. Amy smiled at me.

"You're going to be a great father Presto. I can't wait to spend my life with you." Amy told me. The weeks passed and my excitement grew along with Amy. But my excitement turned to fear as Amy became very sick.

"Are you okay Amy?" I asked Amy.

"I don't know Presto I just feel like some thing's wrong." Amy sighed. Exactly one week before her due date Trixie was born. I was having dinner when Scooter came to tell me.

"Hey Scooter, what's going on?" I asked Scooter.

"Amy sent me, she's in labor." Scooter told me

"Wait what? She's not due for another week." I yelped as I went to find Amy. Luckily I found her just in time. My owners rushed her to the emergency vet clinic. I spent the next two hours in the waiting room.

"Presto your mate wants to see you." The doctor's cat Taffy told me. I rushed to her room. Amy was lying on a dog bed looking very exhausted but was happy to see me.

"Hey Presto." Amy said softly.

"Hey honey how do you feel?" I asked Amy.

"I don't feel so good. How are the puppies?" Amy asked me.

"I haven't heard anything yet. It's going to be okay Amy, we can get through this." I told Amy, my heart broke as I looked at her. She seemed so broken.

"I know we will Presto. I'm so scared right now." Amy sobbed. I held her close to me.

"Don't worry Amy, I've got you. Do you know how many puppies there are?" I asked Amy.

"Taffy said 2 boys and two girls." Amy told me.

"We're a family of six now." I told Amy. I realized that it was really late when Amy started to fall asleep. "Goodnight my angel." I yawned, before falling asleep. I woke up the next morning with a very still Amy beside me.

"Good morning Amy did you sleep well (Amy doesn't respond.) Come on sweetie wake up." I told Amy. I realized at that moment that Amy wasn't going to wake up again. I burried my face in Amy's fur and sobbed.

"Oh Amy I can't believe you're gone. We were going to be one big family. I don't know what I'll do with out you." I sobbed. As I cried I suddenly felt a tiny cold nose pressing into my fur. I looked around to see what was going on when I first saw Trixie.

She was very tiny and had very light orange brown fur. There was a small white streak running from her forehead down to the bridge of her nose. I looked up from her and saw Scooter standing near her looking sad.

"She's the only one that survived. I'm so sorry Presto." Scooter sniffled.

"It's not your fault Scooter, at least I still have this little girl." I told Scooter. Trixie began crying right after I said that. I gently picked up my tiny baby girl and held her in my arms.

"There there little one. It's okay daddy's here, daddy's got you sweetie. I promise I will never let anything happen to you, my little Trixie." I told Trixie.

Song: Suddenly.

Presto: (Singing softly.) Suddenly you're here, suddenly it starts. Can two anxious hearts beat as one? (Presto is in awe of his tiny baby daughter.)

Yesterday I was alone, today you are beside me. Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun. (Trixie lets out a tiny yawn.)

Suddenly the world seems a different place. (Trixie snuggles into Presto's fur.)

Some how full of grace, full of light. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? What is past is gone, now we journey on through the night. (Presto smiles down at Trixie.)

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? (Presto begins crying as he realizes how much Trixie reminds him of Mia.)

Trusting me the way you do. I'm so afraid of failing you. (Presto is worried that he will lose Trixie.)

Just a child who cannot know that danger follows me everywhere I go. There are shadows everywhere. And memories that are to painful to share. (Presto is worried about how Trixie will handle not having a mother.)

Never more alone, never more apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. (Scooter watches Presto sing to Trixie.)

You have brought the gift of life, and hope I never knew was inside me. (Trixie falls asleep in Presto's arms.)

Suddenly I see, what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun. (Presto stops crying as he watches Trixie sleep.)

Presto's point of view.

That day we were able to bring you home. My agent's dog had puppies just two weeks earlier and was more than happy to take him in. "Are you sure you don't mind Stella?" I asked Stella.

"It's the least I could do sweetie, Trixie needs a mommy. Benson will be excited to have a baby sister at last." Stella told me. She had one older boy named Benson, and twin boys named Armin and Alistair.

"Thank you so much Stella." I told Stella.

"You're welcome sweetie. I know how much you must miss Amy. I'm here for you if you need me." Stella told me. I knew that she would be a good mom for Trixie. Suddenly a very clumsy Labradoodle puppy came flying through the door.

"Is she here mommy did she finally come?" Benson asked Stella. I chuckled at how excited Benson was to have an adopted baby sister.

"Yes sweetie Trixie's here." Stella told Benson. Benson climbed into the large whelping box to meet Trixie. He was in total awe of Trixie.

"Wow mommy she's so tiny!" Benson gasped excitedly.

"Well sweetie she was just born yesterday." Stella told Benson.

"Hi Trixie I'm Benson. I'm gonna be your big brother. If you ever need anything just ask me." Benson told Trixie. I smiled as I realized that my daughter was in good hands.

I was there for all of your firsts. You opened your eyes for the first time when you were a week old. "She's got your green eyes." Stella told me. She was right you had light green like me. The next day you smiled at me for the first time.

At two weeks old you said your first word. I had just gotten back from having lunch with Scooter when it happened. "Daddy!" Trixie giggled.

"You just said daddy! Oh Trixie I'm so proud of you." I told Trixie. At three weeks old you took your first steps. "Come on Trixie you can do it come to daddy." I cooed. Trixie took three big steps before landing face first in my arms.

That week you also broke my heart. You called Stella "mommy" just a few days later. "You have to let her go for Trixie's sake." Stella told me. She was right, i had to let go. I saw that you were happy with your three adopted older brothers and knew your mom would be proud.

I still miss Amy everyday but you were my miracle baby that gave me something to live for. I love you Trixie.

Author's note: Yes I know i said I wasn't posting for 2 weeks but this chapter was begging to be written. A shout out for my dear friend Shelby who named Benson and Alistair. See you guys in two weeks!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: This was only a dream, impossible and unfair.

Artie's point of view.

By the end of the story Trixie was crying. "You mean Stella isn't my real mom?" Trixie asked Presto.

"There were so many times I wanted to tell you. I didn't want you to feel alone if I told you. Your mother would be so proud of you Trixie. You remind me so much of her." Presto told Trixie. By this point Presto was crying.

"I forgive you daddy. Honestly I wouldn't have changed anything. I have two mommies that love me and the best daddy in the world. I have three amazing big brothers and two more brothers and a sister in heaven." Trixie told Presto. I even teared up a little watching them.

"I'm so glad to hear that Trixie. You're my little miracle and I'm so blessed to have you. I was so scared that I might lose you when you were born. I see your mother every time I look at you. From the way you laugh to that adorable way you stick your tongue out when you think." Presto told Trixie, as he held her tight.

"I love you daddy." Trixie sobbed.

"I love you too Trixie." Presto told Trixie.

"What about you uncle Scooter? Will you tell me about mom?" Trixie asked Scooter.

"Of course I will, are all of you guys going to stay?" Scooter asked us.

"We'd love to stay." I told Scooter.

"Very well then, it all started on the day I met Presto and Amy." Scooter explained.

Scooter's point of view.

I was 8 weeks old when my owner brought me to the studio to meet Presto and Amy. When I arrived they were chasing each other around the studio. "Why don't you go say hello. I'm sure they'd love to meet you." My mom told me.

"What if they don't like me?" I asked mom.

"You'll never know unless you try." Mom told me. I cautiously went over to Amy and Presto.

"Oh hi you must be Scooter, we've been waiting and waiting and waiting all day to meet you. I'm Amy and this is my friend Presto." Amy told me, while vigorously shaking my paw.

"It's an honor to meet both of you. I'm looking forward to working with you guys." I told them.

"I can tell the three of us will be best friends. Nothing will separate our bond." Amy told us.

"We should make an oath." Presto told us.

Song: We'll be Together from Now On.

Amy: (Singing, to Presto.) Swear to us your strongest oath of loyalty. An oath that dazzles like your charm. (Amy places a paw on Presto's paw.)

Presto: I swear I'll follow you like royalty. (Presto places a paw over his heart.)

Amy: You'll protect us from any harm. (Scooter realizes that he's made two great friends.)

From now on we are joined and we shall not be parted! From this day on it's all for one and one for all for life.

Scooter: We'll live like musketeers! (Scooter notices that Presto seems to be smitten with Amy.)

All: Together we'll prevail! We'll all be together from now on! (Scooter and Presto lift Amy on their shoulders.)

Presto: (Singing.) Now each of us must swear for all eternity. Our bond will never be undone. (Amy and Scooter nod.)

Amy and Scooter: Nothing can sever our friendship. We'll always live and die as one!

All: From now on we are joined and we shall not be parted! From this day on it's all for one and one for all for life. (The three place a paw in the circle.)

Amy: Together we will fight!

Scooter: Your battles will be mine! (Scooter feels like he's finally a part of something.)

All: We'll all be together from now on! (Scooter, Amy, and Presto throw their paws in the air.)

Scooter: (Singing.) On this wonderful day, one I'll never forget! I am honored to say I am your's! (Presto and Amy hug Scooter.)

All: From this day on we swear that we shall not be parted! From this day one it's all for one and one for all for life! We'll conquer every foe!

Amy: With our new brother by our side! We'll consider any friend. (Scooter smiles at Amy.)

Presto: We'll be loyal to the end!

All: We'll all be together forever! (Scooter's mom watches the three puppies.)

Scooter: The three of us together!

All: We'll all be together from now on! (Scooter, Amy, and Presto make a pyramid.)

Scooter's point of view.

We never broke the vow we made that day. Four months later Presto and Amy made a different type of vow. The day after Presto told me his plan Presto and Amy announced that they were mates.

"Scooter we wanted you to be the first to hear this. Amy and I are now mates." Presto told me.

"Wow that's great! I always knew you two would wind up together." I told Presto.

"Thanks Scooter. The three of us will still be friends forever, just like we promised on that first day." Amy told me. Things continued to get better as we grew up. When we were two years old we received the news we had all been hoping to get.

"Scooter, I know you've been waiting a year and a half to hear this news. Amy and I found out yesterday that Amy's pregnant. You're going to be an uncle at last." Presto told me. I teared up a little because I had waited so long for this moment.

"I'm so happy to hear this! I know you both have wanted puppies for your whole lives. I can't wait to be an uncle!" I told Presto. The weeks passed and Amy grew bigger. She became very sick during the last few weeks and we weren't sure if she would survive.

A week before her due date, Amy went into labor. I was watching her while Presto was having dinner. "Scooter, it's time." Amy gasped.

"Time for what?" I asked Amy. Amy looked at me in fear and pain.

"It's time! I'm in labor!" Amy yelped. I began panicked.

"Sweet baby Luna! Okay we need to stay calm, I'll get Presto." I told Amy. I could tell that Amy was terrified and in a ton of pain.

"Thanks Scooter, I'm terrified." Amy panted.

"It's going to be okay Amy. I'll be right back." I told Amy. I ran as fast as my tiny Corgi mix legs would take me to Presto's trailer.

"Oh hey Scooter what brings you here?" Presto asked me.

"Presto, Amy's in labor." I told Presto. Presto's face dropped very quickly. We quickly ran back to Amy. My humans were putting her in the car when I got there.

"Presto, you made it." Amy panted.

"I couldn't leave you, my angel. We made an oath and I'm keeping it." Presto told Amy. After what seemed like ages we made it to the vet clinic. They took Amy in quickly.

"Presto I'm so scared." Amy sobbed.

"It's going to be okay Amy. Soon we'll be holding our puppies." Presto explained, as they wheeled Amy away. Presto looked terrified.

"Hey, it's going to be okay Presto. We'll get through this." I told Presto.

"I hope you're right. I'm so afraid of losing them." Presto sobbed.

"It will all work out, I promise." I assured him. Two hours later the nurse came to get Presto. Presto hesitated at first

"Go see her Presto." I told him. Presto nodded before going to see Amy. My owner took me home but we came the next morning.

"You must be Scooter, Presto told me you were coming. Come meet your new niece." The nurse told me. I was very nervous as I walked down that hall. I finally made it to a small room where Trixie was curled up asleep.

I was in awe of the tiny new born in front of me. "Can I hold her?" I asked the nurse's cat. She nodded. I carefully approached the tiny new born. The tiny pumpkin colored baby girl took my breath away. I gently picked her up.

"Hello there sweetie, I'm your uncle Scooter. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You look so much like your father. Where are the others?" I asked the nurse.

"I'm sorry, the other three didn't survive. Two boys and a girl died soon after birth. This little girl was the only one to survive. She was the runt of the litter." The nurse told me. My face dropped as I looked down at Trixie.

"You're a little Miracle. I see so much of your father in you. I'll take care of you, my little miracle." I told Trixie. Trixie had her head and right front paw on my front left leg. I could see that she had one solid white sock marking on that paw. She began quietly crying at that moment. I quickly made up a lullaby.

"Hush now my little one. You've got better days ahead. Sleep now little one, it's time now for bed. Watch the stars, count some sheep. Dream now little one it's time for you to sleep." I sang softly. Trixie had gone right to sleep.

"Come on little one, I bet your parents want to meet you." I whispered. So I gently lifted the squirming newborn from her bed. After passing what seemed like a ton of doors, I arrived at Amy's room. I found Presto sobbing uncontrollably over Amy's lifeless body.

"She can't be dead. Who will take care of the baby if she dies? The three of us were going to be together forever." I pondered, as I began crying. At that moment, Trixie squirmed out of my grasp and crawled towards Presto. She bumped her tiny nose into Presto's paw and let out a squeak.

Presto looked around to see where that squeak came from and saw Trixie. He looked down at Trixie in complete awe. "She's the only one who survived. I'm so sorry Presto." I explained.

"It's okay Scooter, there was nothing you could have done. At least I still have this little girl." Presto told me. I heard a tiny cry from Trixie. Presto heard it and gently picked Trixie up.

"There there little one. It's okay daddy's here, daddy's got you sweetie. I promise I will never let anything happen to you, my little Trixie." Presto told Trixie.

"Trixie?" I asked Presto.

"Amy wanted to name her daughter Trixie. Trixie Amelia Martin, my little miracle." Presto elaborated. As the days passed Trixie grew stronger, and Presto began to recover from losing Amy. Trixie stayed true to her name and brought joy to everyone she met. Amy's owner made a papoose for Presto to carry Trixie in. Trixie loved the papoose and never wanted to leave it.

I babysat Trixie during the day while Presto worked. When Trixie was five weeks old, Presto went on his first and last date since Amy died. Like always I babysat Trixie. "Be good for Scooter okay Trixie?" Presto asked Trixie.

"Yes daddy." Trixie giggled. So Presto left for his date. "Uncle Scooter where's daddy going?" Trixie asked me.

"He's going to a meeting." I explained.

"Why couldn't I go?" Trixie asked me.

"What are you too cool for your favorite uncle?" I asked Trixie.

"Of course not. It's just, well dad's never home anymore. Doesn't daddy love me?" Trixie asked me.

"Of course he does. Every minute he's away he wants to be with you. You're all he has and he loves you very much." I told Trixie.

"Thanks Scooter." Trixie told me.

"You're welcome Trixie." I chuckled. Moments later Benson joined us.

"Benson!" Trixie cheered as she hugged her adopted brother.

"Sunshine sunshine lady bugs awake! Clap your hooves and do a little shake!" Benson and Trixie chanted. I smiled as I watched my niece greet her brother.

"What brings you here bbbff?" Trixie asked Benson. Trixie calls Benson bbbff or big brother best friend forever.

"Just visiting my baby sister." Benson giggled. He genuinely loved Trixie even though she wasn't really his sister. Benson stayed long enough to tuck Trixie. "Goodnight Trixie." Benson told Trixie, as he kissed Trixie on the forehead.

"I love you too Benson." Trixie giggled. Benson started to leave but Trixie stopped him. "Aren't you going to stay for the story? Scooter tells amazing stories." Trixie explained.

"Well of course I will. Anything for my baby sister." Benson chuckled.

"Alright I'll tell you a fairytale. Once upon a time there was a wise and kind prince named Oz. He had a beautiful girlfriend named princess Millie. Their closest friend Marty was their royal advisor. Sometime later the kingdom had a grand celebration. Oz and Millie were married and became king and queen." I illustrated.

"A year and a half later the queen became pregnant. Much to king Oz's horror, Millie became very ill. Sadly she passed away shortly after she gave birth to their daughter. While Oz missed his wife, he found joy in his newborn daughter Hope. Hope was loved by the kingdom and will someday rule the kingdom just like her father. And they lived happily ever after, the end." I narrated.

"That was a great story! Will you sing me my lullaby?" Trixie asked me.

"Hush now my little one. You've got better days ahead. Sleep now little one, it's time now for bed. Watch the stars, count some sheep. Dream now little one it's time for you to sleep." I sang softly. Trixie had gone right to sleep.

"Goodnight my little princess." I whispered.

Author's note: I'm back from camp! Also I went to see Equestria Girls today and it was amazing. Fun fact: I wrote Scooter's lullaby for Trixie.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: First day of filming.

Artie's point of view.

The next day we were prepping to film my first episode. I had read and memorized the script. This episode involved a museum being robbed. "Alright I can do this. I've got all my magic stuff, my suit is on, I should be calm." I stammered.

"Oh come on Artie you have it good. Look what they're making me wear." Orion groaned. Orion was wearing a very cheap bunny suit. He looked like he was ready to maim some one.

"You don't look that bad." I lied, as I tried not to laugh. The ears on O.C's costume went down in irritation.

"You're lying aren't you? I'm doing this for you Artie." Orion groaned.

"I appreciate your loyalty Orion." I told Orion.

"Hey are you guys ready? Dad sent me to get you." Trixie explained.

"We're ready." I explained. So we went to the set. The set was decorated in full museum attire.

"Welcome to The S and R Museum. This is all for your debut episode." Presto told me. My jaw hit the ground as I looked around the set.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. Shortly after we began filming. The plot involved Scooter and Presto investigating a museum robbery and meeting my character Artie and Orion. My character was a rookie on the police force and a skilled magician. He worked with his lab accident cat bunny hybrid partner Orion. My other sidekick was Oswin, and Lilly was my love interest.

"I see you've met the newest member of the force, this is the amazing Artie. He may not look like much but he's great with magic." Head detective Corbin Leadson told Presto.

"You can do magic?" Presto asked me, while giving me the once over.

"Yep, just watch this." I told Presto, before disappearing in a puff of smoke. I reappeared on top of a filing cabinet. "And voilà! I'm on the filing cabinet."" I exclaimed.

"That's impressive for a beginner." Presto told me.

"What will be really impressive is when me and my partners crack the case. We will find the culprit and get the mummy returned." I told Presto.

"You're on kid." Presto told me. So me, Orion, and Oswin went to the surveillance room.

"I'm not sure how the culprit got out with this much security. I'm going to try and beat the system. You guys just need to watch me on those screens. We can communicate through these head mikes." I told Oswin and Orion.

"I honestly don't think you can beat it but it's worth a try." Orion told me. So I left the room. I casually walked through the crowded museum before sprinting in a different direction. I dashed through the sports exhibit.

"Oh I saw that, we got it on two angles." Orion told me. I tried sprinting the other way.

"Are you going to give up anytime soon?" Oswin asked me. I attempted rolling through the sports exhibit much to the bemusement of my friends.

"I can see you rolling across the room." Orion grumbled. I decided to try hiding behind a plant.

"I can see you Artie. I can still see you. Dude the plant is moving across the room." Oswin barked. I began following a random passerby, played by Trixie.

"Leave her alone Artie!" Orion ordered. I tried holding a spare carpet square above my head as a disguise. "You're using the carpet now really? Wait I almost fell for it." Orion chuckled. Next I ran through the room with a cougar pelt over me.

"You're not fooling anyone with that cougar pelt." Oswin told me. I ran off to find another trick.

"This is like a horrible rip off of Entrapment." Orion grumbled. I even tried hiding behind the sarcophagus.

"Can you see me?" I asked Oswin.

"It's kinda hard not to see a guy in a top hat." Oswin retorted. Next I hid behind a cactus in the western room.

"Can you see me now?" I asked Orion.

"Yep." Orion told me. I shifted my head to where it was just above the cactus.

"How about now?" I asked him.

"Just dreadful Artie." Orion muttered. I tried sticking a bucket on my head.

"Can you see this?" I asked Orion.

"Dude if you're going to put a bucket on your head at least hide your mike." Orion told me. I tried walking close to the wall.

"You can seriously see all of this?" I asked Orion and Oswin.

"Yep. (Artie manages to get out of the cameras sight.) Wait I just lost you. Oh there you are." Oswin told me.

"Hah! I finally got you." I cheered.

"For one second Artie." Oswin mumbled. I walked towards the corner of the room.

"You can't fool me." Orion scoffed. At that moment I disconnected my mike. I managed to sneak up on Orion and Oswin.

"Can you see me now?" I asked them. They proceeded to fall out of their chairs. "Bingo." I replied. So we went to look for clues as to where the mummy was taken. we found a clue that lead us to a separate museum. When we broke in we found out it wasn't really a museum. It was a Legends of the Hidden Temple esque game show.

Me, Oswin and Orion became the newest contest on Heroes of the Lost Shrine. Trixie was the announcer on the show. "Hello and welcome to Heroes of the Lost Shrine. I'm your anouncer Trixie Rollover. Our contestants are Artie, Orion and Oswin." Trixie announced.

"You start out by climbing the ladder to the crypt. Grab the book, then pass into the pendulum room. Knock over the column and and enter the storage room. Smash the pots to find the key to the symbols room. Match the symbols on both sides to enter the shrine room." Trixie explained.

"Place the symbols in the correct order to enter the shrine of the silver monkey. Assemble the monkey correctly to enter the password room. Find the correct tablet and read the words engraved on it. Slide down the tunnel to the quicksand pit and smash the wall to enter the Dark Forest." Trixie continued.

"But beware the temple guards that inhabit the trees. Find the key in the tree to enter the Jester's Chambers. Press the correct wall painting to enter the Tomb of the Headless Gorilla. Pull the vines to release the bones, then attach the heads to the correct bodies. Race through the pit, climb through the ledges, then run down the stairs and back before entering the shrine gates. Good luck contestants." Trixie told us.

We made it all the way to the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. That's when things got tricky. "I'm trying to force it but it won't go!" I grunted.

"The head is backwards." Oswin grumbled.

"Try jiggling it around." Orion told me.

"The head is backwards." Oswin repeated.

"I think it's broken." I sighed.

"The head is backwards!" Oswin snapped. It was too late, we got grabbed by Temple guards. They locked us in a small room and left. Trixie came down there.

"Nice try guys. No mummy for you." Trixie told us.

"That's where you're wrong. You see I used my magic to teleport the mummy out when we got here. I was able to poof up a fake to take it's place. To avert suspicion I made my friends join me in competing. The police are coming to arrest your boss Opie as we speak." I told Trixie.

At that moment, the police showed up and arrested Trixie's boss. Presto was with them. "Nice job rookie. I could use some one like you on my team. What do you say to you and your friends joining me?" Presto asked me.

"We'd love to." I replied. So we joined forces with Presto and united to save the world.

Back on the set.

"Nice job guys. You all proved to be valuable assets to the show. Now go get some rest, you've earned it." Presto told us.

"Thanks Presto." I replied.

"You're welcome kid." Presto chuckled.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: To the Con!

Artie's point of view.

A week later we went to our first Comic Con. I dressed up as the Tenth Doctor and Lilly was Rose Tyler. Orion was some sort of flying monkey in a bellhop uniform. Dingo dressed up as Hamtaro. Ariel was Sweetie Belle from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic and Oswin was Rainbow Dash.

Bolt stayed true to his past and dressed up as Bolt. Presto and Scooter both wore their show costumes. And Trixie wore a complete Legends of the Hidden Temple outfit. "Wow my first convention! I feel like a professional." I told my friends.

"Aha! This is more my style." Orion told me, as he revealed his costume.

"What are you?" I asked Orion.

"I'm obviously a flying monkey. I'm calling this character Finley." Orion told me.

"A flying monkey dressed as a bellhop? This won't catch on." I told Orion.

"How does my Rose costume look?" Lilly asked me.

You look amazing." I told Lilly. Soon it was time to head to the convention. "Wow this is going to be so awesome!" Ariel cheered.

"You guys will love it. The panels are always awesome." Presto told me.

"This is my first convention I'm so excited!" Trixie giggled.

"I took you to one when you were a baby. You loved it." Presto told Trixie. About an hour later we made it to the convention.

"I can't believe we're finally here! I can honestly say that this will be the best two days ever!" I cheered.

Song: At The Convention.

Oswin: (Singing.) At the convention at the panels I'm going to see them all! All my heroes I will meet at this convention! (Oswin pulls out her autograph book.)

I'll meet the people who play my favorite ponies and they will love my costume. I'll be their favorite cosplayer here at the convention. (Oswin runs laps around the others.)

Dingo : At the convention I will go to all the cast meet and greets! I'll buy all the merchandise here at the convention! (Dingo imagines all the merchandise.)

I'll buy all the Doctor Who stuff, and it will be such a treat! And I'll have an awesome time here at the convention!

Lilly: (Singing.) At the convention I'll spend time with Artie. He will finally notice me here at the convention! (Lilly looks at Artie in adoration.)

He will realize he's my prince charming and that he's meant for me. He will be there for me here at the convention! (Lilly blushes.)

(Dramatic fanfare.) Orion: I've been dreaming and I've been waiting to go to a convention! All of the fans will know I'm Artie's sidekick! Every one will want me in their pictures. (Orion imagines being adored.)

We'll talk to crowds of thousands! They'll shower us with applause! The fans will love me here at the convention! (Orion grins excitedly,)

Ariel: (Singing.) I am here at the convention for it is the best party! But the thing it was missing was a kitty named Ariel! (Ariel hops around excitedly.)

For I love a good party as everyone will see! People will sing and dance with me here at the convention! (Ariel imagines the convention.)

Artie: At the convention with Presto is where I'm going to be! (Artie realizes what a big deal it is to be Presto's sidekick.)

We will talk all about magic and what tricks I've learned this week! It is going to be so special as he takes time just for me! (The others join Artie.)

Artie and his friends: This will be the best night ever! Into the convention we will go, we're ready now so let's go! Into the convention let's go in and have the best weekend ever. (Presto chuckles as he watches the kids.)

Into the convention nows the time we're ready and we look fine! Into the convention!

Oswin: Meet the cast! (Oswin squeals happily.) Into the convention!

Dingo: (Singing) Buy all the merchandise! (Dingo runs laps around the others in anticipation.) Into the convention!

Lilly: Win over my prince!

Ariel and Orion: Prove I'm great (Just Orion.) to all the fans! (Ariel and Orion high five each other.)

Oswin: To meet! (Oswin's fantasy is shown again.)

Dingo: To buy! (Dingo thinks about all the merchandise.)

Lilly: To find!

Orion: To prove! (Orion straightens his bellhop cap.)

Ariel: To cheer!

Artie: To talk! (Artie tosses his Sonic Screwdriver into the air and catches it.)

All: Into the convention! Into the convention! And we'll have the best weekend ever! At the convention! (The gang makes it to the doors.)

Artie's point of view.

The day I had waited for my whole life had arrived. "Alright guys you have two hours until the panel. We'll meet outside room 5 at 10:00 sharp. Have fun kids." Presto told us. So I went with Presto, Orion went with Oswin. Lilly decided to go with Trixie. Dingo teamed up with Ariel. Bolt decided to relive his days of being famous.

"I can't wait to see the convention with you!" I told Presto.

"You'll love it, kid. It's got scifi fans, comic book fans, people cosplaying as Orcs, guys dressed as toast. It's a cacophony of genres. This is my second home." Presto told me.

"Wow that's amazing! I have this new trick I'm learning I think it will be great." I explained. I was stopped short when Time Dog joined us. He was my second biggest hero.

"Well hello there Presto. Fancy seeing you here." Time Dog told Presto.

"Hey Toby, I'm just showing my new protégé Artie around before my panel." Presto told Toby.

"Oh so this is the new sidekick I've heard so much about. Hi I'm Toby." Toby told me, as he shook my paw.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir." I stuttered.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you too Artie. So Presto where's your daughter?" Toby asked Presto.

"Oh she's here some where. She's finally old enough to enjoy the convention. Just look for the puppy in the Legends of the Hidden Temple gear." Presto chuckled.

"How do you know Trixie?" I asked him.

"Funny story really. It was a little over 4 months ago." Toby began.

Toby's point of view.

Back when I was a teenager I went to my first convention. I was having an autograph session when a tiny puppy dressed as a dalmatian. bumped into me. "Hey there little one where did you come from?" I asked the puppy.

"I'm lost." The puppy stuttered. I felt like the pup reminded me of some one.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"I'm Trixie." Trixie told me, as her hood fell over her eyes.

"Well I'm Toby, everyone knows me as Time-dog." I chuckled.

"Are you a hero like my daddy?" Trixie asked me.

"I guess I am. Who's your dad?" I asked Trixie.

"He's on the Presto show." Trixie told me. I realized that she was the spitting image of Presto.

"Of course! I know where your dad is. I'll take you to him." I told Trixie, as I picked her up. I was able to sneak off with Trixie and find Presto. "Excuse me Mr Presto, I found your daughter." I told Presto.

"Oh wow thanks kid. Hey I know you, you're Toby from the Time Dog show. You're a great actor." Presto told me, as he put Trixie back in her papoose.

"Wow thank you Presto." I replied.

"You're welcome Toby. Thank you for finding Trixie." Presto told me.

"You're welcome sir." I replied.

Artie's point of view.

I was amazed that he was just as nice as he was in the show. "Wow so you helped Presto?" I asked Toby.

"Well of course I did! Even heroes need help some times." Toby told me.

"Oh there you are Toby, it's time to go." Toby's handler told him. I found out later that his handler was Alex Banks, the nephew of Steve Banks that runs Banks Studio.

"I've got to go now. Nice meeting you Artie, I just know you'll grow up to be great. Maybe we'll meet again some day." Toby told me, as he left.

"Wow he really believes in me." I thought aloud.

"He has a good reason to. I chose you because I could see in your eyes that you loved what you were doing. I know that some day you will be even better at magic than I am." Presto told me.

"Wow, thank you Presto." I gasped.

"You're welcome Artie." Presto told me.

Orion's point of view.

Meanwhile, Oswin and I were touring the convention. "This place is awesome! I wish I could stay here forever." I told Oswin.

"I agree Orion. Look it's Time Dog! Let's get his autograph." Oswin told me, as she dragged me off to meet him.

"Well hello kids, I bet you two would like autographs." Time Dog told us. We both nodded.

"I love your show by the way." I told Time Dog.

"Thanks kid. So who do I make these out to?" He asked us.

"I'm Orion Comet, and this is my friend Oswin." I explained.

"To Orion Comet, thanks for being such a loyal fan. Love, Time Dog. Dear Oswin, keep following your dreams. Lots of love, Time Dog." Time Dog narrated, as he signed the autographs.

"Wow! Thanks a lot Mr Time Dog!" Oswin cheered.

"You're welcome Oswin. Enjoy the convention." Time Dog told Oswin.

Ariel's point of view.

I made a great decision pairing up with Dingo. He knew where the best parts of the convention were. "Hey nice Hamtaro costume little dude." One of the vendors told Dingo, as he handed Dingo a Derpy Hooves figure.

"Thanks." Dingo squeaked, as he paid for the figure.

"And might I add your friend makes a great Sweetie Belle." The vendor added. I blushed sheepishly. So I put Dingo's newest toy in my bag, and we headed on to the next table.

"Presto plushies! Get them while you can!" One vendor announced. I sprinted towards the table and gave them my money.

"A Presto plushie? Really Ariel?" Dingo asked me.

"It's for Artie, he'll love it." I told Dingo, as the vendor handed over the plush.

"That's very generous of you Ariel." Dingo told me.

"Thanks Dingo." I replied.

"You're welcome Ariel."Dingo told me.

Trixie's point of view.

Elsewhere, Lilly and I were exploring the convention. "So Lilly, I've noticed you like Artie." I told Lilly.

"Who told you?" Lilly asked me.

"Oh come on Lilly, I've seen the way you look at him. You've got a great guy, don't give him up." I told Lilly.

"I agree, but what if he doesn't like me back?" Lilly asked me.

"He will Lilly, just trust me." I told her. At that moment I realized we had two minutes to find the room for dad's panel. "Oh dear it's 10:58! We've got to hurry!" I told Lilly.

We made it there just in time. I unintentionally ran right into my dad. "Careful there Trixie." Dad chuckled.

"Sorry daddy, I was worried I'd be late." I told dad.

"It's okay Trixie. No harm done." Dad replied.

"Well, looks like Bolt's great grandson is famous. Looks like it's about time I make a comeback." A voice cackled.

Presto's point of view.

After doing the panel and visiting old friends we headed home for the night. "That was fun! Do you think they liked me?" Artie asked me, as he somehow wound up between my paws. I felt like I had Trixie as a baby again.

"Of course they did, Artie. More people will meet you tomorrow. You're a natural, kid." I told Artie.

"Thanks Presto." Artie yawned. Ariel suddenly pulled a plushie of me out of her bag.

"Oh Artie I got this for you today." Ariel told Artie, as she handed him the plushie.

"Wow! Thanks Ariel." Artie cheered. A few moments later Artie fell asleep in my arms. I felt like I had a son at last.

Song: Suddenly reprise.

Presto: (Singing.) Suddenly, you're here. Suddenly it starts, can two anxious hearts beat as one? (Presto smiles down at Artie.)

Something still unclear, something not yet here has begun. How was I to know that so much hope was held inside me? (Presto chuckles as he realizes how much Artie reminds him of himself.)

What is past is gone, now we journey on through the night. (Artie yawns.)

How was I to know at last that happiness can come so fast? Trusting me the way you do. (Presto tears up a little bit from happiness.)

I'm so afraid of failing you. Just a child who cannot know that danger follows me everywhere I go. (Presto is afraid of someone hurting Artie.)

There are shadows ever where, and memories too painful to share. (Presto realizes that Artie helped him open up.)

Never more alone, never more apart. You have warmed my heart like the sun. (Trixie snuggles up to Presto.)

Suddenly I see, what I could not see. Something suddenly has begun. (Presto falls asleep.)

_**Author's Note: I apologize for how long this is. I included something for everyone so if your fandom got mentioned feel free to mention it in a review. Shout out to my friend Shelby who wanted Orion to dress up as Finley.**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Profess to me your foolhardy dreams.

Artie's point of view.

Three days later, Oswin took us all out for a night on the town. "Oz, there's one problem with this. You're still Oswin Renee Sophia Marzipanda Stephanie Cadillac Washington, the heiress to the In and Out Inn." Orion told Oswin.

"I can fix that." Ariel assured us. Five minutes later, Ariel returned with Oswin. Oswin's fur had been spray painted white and she was wearing a new collar.

"I think I did a good job." Ariel told us.

"You look amazing Oz." Orion told Oswin.

"Why thank you Orion." Oswin giggled.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet lets go." I told Oswin and Orion. So we left for downtown New York.

"Welcome to my turf guys! I've kinda missed it here." Oswin told us.

"I must admit it's pretty nice here." Dingo added. Oswin lead us into a small pet sized restaurant.

"Hey Sérgio are you here? I've brought friends." Oswin told someone named .Sérgio A tan dog with black patches popped up from behind the counter.

"Ozzie is that you? How are you kid?" Sérgioasked Oswin.

"I'm great Sergio. These are my friends: Artie, Orion Comet, Ariel, Dingo, and Lilly. Guys this is my uncle Sérgio." Oswin told us.

"It's nice to meet all of you. I'll get you some food." Sérgioreplied. A few minutes later he returned. "Enjoy!" Sérgio chuckled.

"Thanks uncle Sergio." Oswin told her uncle.

"Anytime Ozzie. Where have you been kid? Your parents have been looking for you." Sérgio explained.

"I ran away from home. You don't know what it's like there. I've finally done something with my life. And I've found love. You can't tell them I came here." Oswin sobbed.

"Oh Oswin it's okay don't cry. Your secret's safe with me. In the mean time we have karaoke if anyone wants to participate." Sérgio told us.

"Hey Oswin we should do karaoke." Orion told Oswin.

"What's that?" Oswin asked Orion.

"I'll show you." Orion told Oswin.

Orion's point of view.

So Oswin and I went up on stage. "So I sing what's written on the screen?" Oswin asked me.

"Yes Oswin, it's really fun. And the audience applauds you when you finish." I explained.

"I'm not very fast at reading but okay." Oswin told me.

"That's okay Oswin, it's a duet. I'll start and you can follow." I told Oswin.

Song: My Best Friend.

Orion: (Singing.) I think that you're really unique. Almost like you're something new. And if you'd like to oblige I'd like to get to know you. (Orion smiles at Oswin.)

Oswin: You seem like you enjoy having fun, I feel like being your friend. Let's go see the sights and see how well we blend. (Oswin stops being nervous.)

Orion: I hope you won't mind when I say I'm smitten by your smile. I hope you enjoy my jokes and that you'll stay for a while. (Oswin blushes.)

Oswin: (Singing.) I can see that your humor is grand, at least what I can understand. It seems your passion shines bright, it's better than I planned. (Sergio chuckles at Orion and Oswin.)

Orion: It's start of something great! It's very profound. I'm glad we took a chance, it's frankly hard to keep in. (The gang leaves the restaurant.)

Oswin: Do you think we might have a chance? Can we stay together just you and I? (Oswin takes everyone to the park.)

Orion: (Singing.) We'll get through if we try. Your fur is like feathery down. You've got such bright eyes to look into! Such trust and vigor for life. (Oswin runs into another friend.)

Oswin: I'll be your best friend too.

Orion: That makes my heart burst with glee! Please promise that it's true. That you would even choose me. (Artie watches Orion and Oswin.)

Oswin: I'll be your best friend too. (Oswin hugs Orion.)

We waited for the park to clear before we explored. "Oswin I have to admit, I've never felt this way about another person before. I want you to know that even though you're a dog, you fill something in me I never knew was missing." I explained.

"That's amazing. I mean the whole thing, I had never been out of the inn before. You were the first cat I've ever talked to. I always felt nervous and alone, but out here in the fresh air I feel like things are pretty great." Oswin told me.

"I hope you realize this is just the start of an awesome night." I chuckled.

Orion: (Singing.) Profess to me your foolhardy dreams and what you're fond of. Tell me your every wish I think I'm in love. (Orion picks some flowers for Oswin.)

Oswin: You know I love you too you let me join your group. Can't say what more could I want, all I know is that I love you. (Oswin blushes.)

Orion: I'll be here for you for your whole life.

Oswin: And I will be there too. You are my very best friend and I love you. (Lilly wishes Artie would sing to her.)

Orion: Oswin you light up my life. I know that we'll get through. (Orion realizes that he's in love.)

Oswin: You're everything that I need and you're my best friend too.

Orion: I predict a future for us! We're gonna make it shine. Because I know that I'm your's. (Orion sees a shooting star.)

Oswin: And I know you're mine. (Orion kisses Oswin.)

Artie's point of view.

After our big night on the town we returned to the studio. And we went to our separate trailers. "I am a gawk I am aghast, is Orion Comet in love at last? I've never heard him ooh and aah." I playfully teased Orion.

"Very funny Artie. Don't quote Les Miserables at me." Orion told me.

"Our little O.C is growing up." Dingo chimed in.

"You're one to talk Artie, you're in love with Lilly." Orion told me.

"I am not in love with her. She's like a sister to me." I stammered.

"Oh come on you see her everyday. You two are obviously meant for each other." Dingo told me.

"Oh come on guys, Bolt will agree with me." I retorted.

"Actually I think they're right. You two obviously love each other." Bolt told me.

"Okay even if I did love her, why would I tell her and ruin our friendship?" I asked my friends.

"Well who says it would ruin your friendship? You should tell her some time Artie. Life moves really quickly, you should tell her before it's too late." Orion told me.

"I guess you're right Orion. I'll tell her when the time is right. In the mean time we should go to bed. Goodnight guys." I explained.

"Goodnight." The others said in unison.

Audrey's point of view.

Meanwhile back in Hollywood, our families had gone to the dog park. "This is going to be awesome!" My sister Claudia cheered.

"Now play safe and have fun guys." Mom told me.

"I will, mom." I told mom, as I bounded off. I ran smack into Finley.

"Ouch now that was a doozie. Hey I know you, you're Audrey right?" Finley asked me.

"Oh Finley it's great to see you again! What brings you here?" I asked Finley.

"I brought my little sister Phoenix here for the day. Say hello to Audrey, Phoenix." Finley told Phoenix. A small white and brown puppy with a purple polka-dot bandanna keeping the fur out of her eyes poked her head out from behind Finley. I was a little confused because she didn't look anything like Finley.

"Hi Audrey." Phoenix told me.

"Well hello Phoenix. Are you having fun with Finley?" I asked Phoenix.

"Yep! He's the best big brother in the whole world." Phoenix told me excitedly.

"You're a lucky little girl then. I wanted to see if you and your big brother would like to go play ball with me." I told Phoenix.

"That would be awesome! Can we Finley?" Phoenix asked Finley.

"Of course we can, Phoenix. We'd love to go play ball." Finley giggled. So the three of us ran off to play ball. Little did I know some one was watching us.

"Oh look Myka has a daughter. And she's close to Finley. I think I can make this work to my advantage." A voice cackled.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: To go where you will go, to see what you will see.

Artie's point of view.

The next morning we left to go on tour. We were going to various states to promote the show. "I can't wait! This will be so awesome!" I cheered, as I ran wide circles around Presto.

"Careful kid, you don't want to be tired when you meet the fans." Presto chuckled.

"Alright Presto." I told Presto.

"Do you have every thing?" Presto asked me.

"Let's see, tricks, hat, my costume, a back up costume, my Presto plushie, and my wand. Yep I've got everything." I told Presto.

"Great! Come on guys let's load up." Presto told me. We all loaded into the tour bus. It was like our trailers but way bigger.

"Sweet filly Rainbow Dash this place is huge!" Ariel cheered, as she ran around the bus. Me, Orion, Trixie, Oswin, and Dingo found ourselves joining Ariel in exploring the trailer. We finally all collapsed on the couch.

"Having fun?" Great grandpa Bolt asked us.

"Of course! This is this the coolest place ever!" Orion cheered.

"It only gets better, Artie. Going on tour is one of my favorite things. I was younger than you when I started. You are headed for the big time guys, and I've got a big time song to take us there." Presto explained.

Song: Hound Dude.

Presto: (Singing.) You no longer have to worry about the pound, dog. Everyone will want you around, dog. (Presto puts his paw on Artie's shoulder.)

Cause now you're gonna be a found dog, you'll be a hound dude. (Presto puts his hat on Artie.)

The whole world is going to know you. They'll be falling at paws soon. So party it up all you want to. (The gang makes their first stop.)

You're a hound dude! You're a big dog now. (Artie sticks his head out of the window.)

Once we were lowly pups, with nothing but our dreams. (Artie remembers how he worked hard training for his audition.)

Now we can strut our stuff, while fans all howl and scream. (All the fans cuddle Artie.)

No more small town dog. You get to live life down dog. (Artie and his friends enjoy sightseeing.)

No more being just a normal dog. You'll be a hound dude! Say goodbye to leashes! You won't need a collar either. Happy as can be. (Presto is glad that Artie is having fun.)

On top of the world can't you see? We're hound dudes. (Artie realizes that he's where he's meant to be.)

Artie's point of view.

The tour was off to a great start! Our next drive was from Maryland to North Carolina. "Well kid, it only gets better from here." Presto told me.

"I'm having a great time!" I giggled.

"This is going to be a long car ride." Orion grumbled.

"There's plenty of ways to pass time O.C. We could tell stories." Ariel suggested.

"Daddy will you tell us a story?" Trixie asked Presto.

"Sure Trixie. I'll tell you guys about the first day Trixie spent on set.

Presto's point of view.

When Trixie was four weeks old my owners decided to start bottle feeding her. This was great because I got to see my daughter more. "Where are you taking Trixie?" Benson asked me.

"She's coming home with me. You'll still get to see her though." I explained, as I put Trixie in her papoose.

"Be good Trixie. I'll still be here for you if you need me." Benson told Trixie, as he ruffled Trixie's hair.

"I love you Benson." Trixie giggled, as she licked Benson right on his nose.

"I love you too squirt." Benson chuckled. Alistair and Armin even came to say goodbye to Trixie.

"Bye little sis, I love you." Alistair told Trixie. Trixie let out a small giggle.

"I love you too Ali." Trixie stuttered. She hadn't mastered saying Alistair's name yet.

"See ya pipsqueak. I love you Trixie." Armin told Trixie.

"I love you too Armin." Trixie told Armin.

"Alright Trixie, let's go. Say bye to everyone." I told Trixie.

"Bye bye!" Trixie happily announced, as she poked her one white paw out of the papoose and waved happily. I giggled as I watched her say goodbye to her adoptive mother and brothers. She had grown so much in the past four weeks.

I could hardly believe that she was the same helpless newborn I had brought home almost a month ago. I saw so much of Amy in her. "Alright Trixie I'm taking you on a little tour of the set. How about we go visit uncle Scooter first?" I asked Trixie. She looked up at me with her big light green eyes and nodded vigorously.

A couple minutes later we made it to Scooter's trailer. "Scoots!" Trixie cheered, as she smiled from ear to ear. She had affectionately nicknamed Scooter "Scoots."

"Hey Trixie! How are you kiddo?" Scooter asked Trixie, as I slipped off the papoose.

"I'm doing great! I saw a squirrel today and I barked at it." Trixie explained. She had just learned to bark a few days ago.

"That's my girl!" Scooter chuckled. So Scooter and I talked for awhile.

"Well I'm going to take Trixie some more places. I'll see you later." I told Scooter, as I put the papoose back on. I noticed it was lighter.

"Uh Presto I think you need Trixie to do that." Scooter told me. I looked down and noticed that she was gone. I completely freaked out when I realized she could have gone outside.

"I'll look in here, you go look outside." Scooter told me. I dashed out the door and began yelling Trixie's name. I was terrified. She could have gotten stepped on, or run over by a car. My only daughter was missing and I was so scared I'd lose her.

"Excuse me, did you say you lost your daughter?" A voice asked me. I spun around and saw our co-star Glinda. She was a very beautiful German Shepherd mix. Scooter not so secretly was in love with her.

"Yes, she's just a baby have you seen her?" I asked Glinda. Trixie poked her head out from behind Glinda's legs.

"Oh my gosh Trixie! You scared me. I thought I lost you." I told Trixie, as I hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry daddy." Trixie told me. I couldn't stay mad at her.

"It's okay sweetie." I told her, before picking her up.

"You're such a good father. I found her wandering around and was trying to find you." Glinda told me.

"Thank you for taking care of her." I told Glinda.

"You're welcome Presto." Glinda told me. All in all my first day with Trixie living with me was eventful.

Artie's point of view.

"Did Trixie get into trouble a lot as a baby?" Dingo asked Presto.

"Her middle name should have been trouble." Presto teased.

"I was not that bad." Trixie told Presto.

"I'm just teasing you Trixie." Presto chuckled.

"Alright guys we're here!" Scooter announced.

"Let's go make some magic!" I cheered, as we prepared to exit the bus.

Audrey's point of view.

Back at home I was still missing Artie. "Are you still missing Artie?" Claudia asked me.

"Yes Claudia, I am. I just hope he's happy." I sighed. Suddenly Finley poked his head through the fence.

"Finley? What are you doing here?" I asked Finley.

"Just coming to visit you." Finley told me. He seemed like he was acting strange.

"I'm glad you came, Finley." I told Finley.

"I'm glad to be here." Finley told me. Claudia was confused by the whole ordeal.

"You must be that Finley Audrey talks about all the time." Claudia told Finley.

"You must be her sister. Claudia right?" Finley asked Claudia.

"Yes, I'm Claudia." Claudia replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Finley told Claudia.

"Nice to meet you too, I suppose." Claudia muttered.

"Don't worry Claudia, Finley's a great guy." I told Claudia. Claudia still wasn't convinced.

"I promise Claudia, I won't hurt Audrey." Finley told Claudia.

"Alright Finley, I'll believe you. But if you hurt Audrey I'll tear you apart." Claudia snarled. Shortly after, I felt something hit me. I started feeling really tired and collapsed. Claudia followed soon after.

"Great job Finley. You distracted them long enough for us to get here. I'm proud of you, son." Finley's dad told him. It was none other than Javert.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Finley asked Javert.

"Finley you have to let her go. I don't want my son mingling with the enemy." Javert told me.

"I love her though." Finley sighed.

"Come on Finley, who found you as a baby frightened and alone in a box?" Javert asked Finley.

"You did." Finley sighed.

"I've raised you to be better than this. I took you in when no one wanted you. You need to let her go, she's holding you back." Javert told Finley.

"I guess you're right. But please don't hurt her, dad." Finley begged.

"Alright Finley, I won't hurt your girlfriend." Javert groaned.

"Thanks dad." Finley told Javert.

"You're welcome Finley. Just keep in mind what I said." Javert told Finley.

"I will." Finley groaned.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: I have to find a way, to make this all okay.

Audrey's point of view.

A few hours later I woke up in a cage. "What? Where am I? Finley did they get you too?" I asked the spot where I thought I'd find Finley.

"He's gone, Audrey. That backstabbing jerk got us here." Claudia growled.

"Claudia settle down. Growling will get you nowhere." Mom told Claudia.

"Audrey got us into this mess! She's in love with that ruffian." Claudia yelled.

"He's not a ruffian! He's good, decent and kind. He really cares about me!" I snapped.

"I do care about you." Finley told me from in front of the cage.

"Get away from my sister you creep!" Claudia snarled. Finley backed away from the cage.

"Don't mind Claudia. She's just a little angry right now. At least you've come to save us, right?" I asked Finley.

"I'm sorry Audrey, it's my fault you're here. My adoptive father's owner kidnapped you guys." Finley explained.

"What do you mean your adoptive father? Phoenix isn't your real sister?" I asked Finley.

"I can't explain everything right now. Phoenix may not be my sister by blood but I love her like she is." Finley told me.

"Are you fraternizing with the prisoners again? Come on Finley you know better." Javert told Finley.

"I'm sorry dad. You told me to check on them." Finley explained.

"Just don't do it again. So Myka we meet again. This time you have two lovely daughters and a husband. It would be a shame if something happened to them." Javert hissed.

"Leave my family alone!" My mom snapped.

"You'd like that wouldn't you? Your stupid brother ruined everything for my family. My son is the reason you're still alive. He's in love with your daughter Audrey." Javert explained.

"Audrey is this true?" Mom asked me.

"Yes mom, I love Finley. I know it looks bad right now, but deep down he's a great guy. I know he's going to do what's right." I told mom.

"Finley would never choose you. We're his real family." Finley's adoptive mom Norri told us.

"Finley this isn't right." I told Finley.

Song: Where is the Truth?

Audrey: Hey Finley can't you see what they've done? They needed a pawn and clearly you were the one. (Finley stares at Audrey in confusion.)

They took you from your home. They never let you have any fun. Just look around how can you say this is right? (Audrey puts her paw on the bars of the cage.)

Since they brought you home they've decided your fate. From your friends, down to the food that you ate. (Finley is utterly confused.)

I know it seems like they gave you a lot, but I'm telling you it's part of a plot. A plot you must stop before it's too late. (Finley let's Audrey out of her cage. Javert and Norri tie up Audrey.)

Javert and Norri: Hey Finley don't listen to her lies. She wants you to turn you against us. So forget about her, Finley. (Javert pulls Finley away from Audrey.)

Come on Finley you were the one we protected and respected like you were our son. (Finley remembers being abandoned.)

And now you're in the middle you must chose a side. What will it be? (Finley feels overwhelmed.)

Audrey: (Singing.) Follow your heart! (Javert puts a muzzle on Audrey.)

Finley: Who should I talk to? (Finley can't decide who to choose.)

Javert and Norri: You know what's right.

Audrey: Who is the one? (Audrey tries to get out of the muzzle.)

Finley: The one I can trust to tell me the truth. (Finley considers choosing Audrey.)

Audrey: Follow your heart!

Finley: Who should I turn to? (Finley is scared that he'll make the wrong choice.)

Javert and Norri: You know what's right. (Javert and Norri grab Finley.)

Audrey: Who is the one? (Claudia is annoyed that Audrey wants to reason with Finley.)

Finley: The one I can trust to tell me the truth.

Audrey: Follow your heart! (Audrey is frustrated with Finley.)

Finley: Why should I trust you? You were the one who tried to change everything I always thought was right. (Finley doesn't think he can trust Audrey.)

Audrey: Hey Finley, can't you see in your heart? There's a role you play and this just isn't the right part. (Audrey manages to slip out of her collar.)

I know you don't want to listen to me. But how would your real parents feel about the path you've chosen? Was it really smart? (Javert ties Audrey up again.)

Follow your heart!

Finley: (Singing.) Who should I talk to? (Finley wonders what happened to his parents.)

Javert and Norri: You know what's right.

Audrey: Who is the one? (Audrey wags her tail.)

Finley: The one I can trust to tell me what's right.

Audrey: Follow your heart! (Audrey manages to get her muzzle off.)

Finley: I'm so conflicted! (Javert and Norri grab Phoenix.)

Javert and Norri: (Singing.) But she was the one!

Finley: The one who questioned my idea of what's right. And I'll stay here where I belong! (Finley joins his family.)

"No!" I yelled.

Finley: Maybe you're right this could be a giant mistake. (Javert laughs maniacally.)

But changing my life is a risk I'm not ready to take. The collar and leash free life is all in my past. Now I choose to stay with my adoptive family. I know I will be safe. (Finley leaves with his family.)

Audrey's point of view.

So they left me chained to the way. "Well so much for your knight in shining armor." My cousin Sherlock told me. I began sobbing. I felt a small paw touch me. I looked up and saw Phoenix.

"Hey Audrey, are you okay?" Phoenix asked me.

"Not really. Your brother broke my heart." I explained.

"He really didn't mean to. He still loves you." Phoenix told me.

"How would you know?" I asked Finley.

"Because he says it all the time. You just have to give him a chance." Phoenix told me.

"I will give him another chance. Thanks Phoenix." I told Phoenix.

"You're welcome. I've got to go now, dad wants me." Phoenix told me.

Artie's point of view.

Meanwhile, me and my friends were in Texas. "I tell you what guys, this is the life. We wouldn't be having this much fun back home." I told my friends.

"I must admit this is better than I could have ever dreamed." Orion told me. Suddenly I heard a series of barks.

"What are they saying?" Ariel asked me.

"They're saying: help us! Wait it can't be!" I yelped.

"What's wrong?" Dingo asked me.

"All of our families have been kidnapped. Including my aunt and cousins. It's all my fault. If I hadn't left they wouldn't be in this mess." I sobbed.

"It's not your fault Artie, there's nothing you could have done." Presto assured me.

"I am supposed to be with them. Now they're gone and it's all my fault.

Song: I Have to Find a Way. (From My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.)

Artie: (Singing.) I have to find a way to make this all okay. (Artie sits on the pull-out couch and stares out the window.)

I can't believe my actions could have caused so much heartache. (Finley considers reconciling with Audrey.)

Oh why? Oh Why? (Presto tries to comfort Artie.)

Losing promise, I don't know what to do. (Audrey wishes that she could see Artie again.)

Seeking answers, I fear I won't get through to you. (Orion wishes he could help Artie.)

Oh why? Oh why? (Artie's ears droop in sadness.)

I will find a way to make this all okay. I will not allow my actions to cause more heartache. (Artie wonders how he can save his family.)

Orion, Ariel, Bolt, Oswin, Dingo, and Lilly: (Singing.) We can at least try. Just give it a try. (Lilly comforts Artie.)

Artie: I'll keep my promise and make it up to you. I'll find the answers, and do my best to get through to you. (Audrey is shown looking heartbroken.)

Oh why? Oh why?

Artie's point of view.

"I can't do it." I thought aloud.

"What did you say?" Dingo asked me.

"I don't have what it takes to save them." I told Dingo.

"Look at me Artie, you can do it. I've believed in you from that very first day I saw you when you were a new born. I looked at you and saw more potential in you than I've seen in anyone for years. You're an extraordinary guy, Artie. You're more than just my great grandson you're my inspiration. I know you can do this Artie, you just have to believe." Bolt told me.

"You're right, I can do this. I'll need lots of help though so whose in?" I asked my friends.

"I'm in." Lilly told me.

"I'm ready! Let's save our families!" Ariel cheered.

"I never doubted you for a second, Artie. You're the best friend anyone could ask for." Orion told me.

"We're in too." Presto told me, as he and Trixie joined me.

"You saved me so now it's time for me to return the favor." Oswin told me.

"Let's do this!" Dingo cheered.

"Great! I think we can use a lot of the magic and illusions from the show to save them. It won't be easy but I think we can do it. We just need to find out where they're being held hostage." I explained. I sent out a Twilight Bark to find out their location.

"I've got it!" I happily announced. We only had one more stop before Hollywood. This gave us enough time to prepare for the rescue.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: I think we can do it but we need to work together.

Artie's point of view.

While exploring the bus I found some assorted figures and a clue board. "Gather around everyone I have a plan." I told my friends, as I dumped the box out. Inside were 8 ear mikes. Plus figures of: Presto, Rainbow Dash, Wolverine, Thor, Bolt, Hello Kitty, a Simba figure, and some random cat figure.

"This doesn't look like a game of Clue." Trixie told me.

"It's not, Trixie. Every one needs to pick a figure, I'll be Thor." I explained.

"I want to be Rainbow Dash!" Oswin cheered.

"I'll be myself." Presto told us, as he picked up the Presto figure.

"I'm going to be unoriginal and be Bolt." Bolt told us.

"I want to be Wolverine!" Dingo squeaked.

"I'll be the random cat figure." Orion sighed.

"I'll be the Hello Kitty figure." Ariel told us.

"Okay I suppose I'm Simba." Trixie added.

"Alright so here's my game plan, which is probably going to change. Orion we need you to rewire all the security cameras. Ariel and Dingo will be our distractions. Oswin you will be in charge of all the stuff we need, including a decoy of me. Lilly I need you to go undercover as a guard dog. Bolt will be our eyes and ears outside. Trixie and Presto will be helping me inside. Do you guys understand so far?" I asked my friends.

"So far yes. Can you explain that Twilight Bark thing you've been using?" Ariel asked me.

"It's really simple. It's a way for dogs to send messages long distance. If another dog is in trouble it's the fastest way to find out. Any more questions? Good let's get started," I explained. So I went and grabbed my magic book.

Song: Ballad of the Rescue Team.

Artie: (Singing.) All of our families need our help. Their kidnapper won't keep them forever. (Artie looks around the table.)

I think we can do it but we need to work together. Oh we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see. We can use magic to save our families. (Artie opens his magic book.)

Orion: It says that we need smoke screens! (Orion tests a smoke pellet.)

Oswin: (Singing.) We'll need decoys too! (Oswin is shown dressing a decoy to look like Artie.)

Lilly: We'll give the guard dogs treats filled with sleeping pills.

Ariel: We can use this nifty projector too! (Ariel plays with the projector.)

All: Oh we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see. We can use magic to save our families. (Artie practices using the projector.)

Dingo: (Singing.) This makeup makes you look like a guard dog. You have an important role to play. (Lilly admires her new look.)

Artie: There's so many tricks, can we learn them in a day? (Presto helps Artie learn the magic tricks.)

All: Oh we have to get this right, yes we have to make them see. (The gang makes it to Hollywood.)

We can use magic to save our families! (Artie and his friends make it to the warehouse.)

Artie's point of view.

The warehouse wasn't anything remarkable. It looked like your run of the mill warehouse. "Well this is rather disappointing." Ariel remarked, upon seeing the warehouse for the first time.

"It could use a fresh coat of paint at least." Oswin pointed out.

"Plus all of the plants out front are dead." Lilly added.

"Alright girls we get it. This place is blander than black coffee. Now let's get to work." Orion told them.

"Okay here are the mikes so everybody needs to get one." I explained, as I put my ear mike on under my hat. "When I say: raid this barn, raid this barn, I need 4 people to sa 4. Then when I say it again the other 3 will do the same." I explained.

"Okey dokey Loki!" Dingo told me.

"Just stay on task and everything will work out. Let me know if you have any problems." I explained.

"Like if they capture us and lower us into a vat of boiling acid?" Orion asked me.

"Uh yeah I think that would definitely count as a problem. Good luck guys." I told my friends. Lilly stopped me before I could get very far.

"Before you go I wanted to give you this." Lilly explained before kissing me. I turned a lovely shade of red. "I believe in you, my spitfire." Lilly told me, before leaving. I was rendered speechless at that moment. Could I be falling in love with my closest friend? Whether I knew it or not, I really was in love with Lilly.

"Alright I need to stay on task. I've got this." I thought out loud.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Trixie asked me. I tossed my wand in the air and caught it.

"I'm your magician." I told Trixie.

"Kid, before you go I have some thing for you." Presto told me, before putting his magician hat on me.

"But Presto, this is your special hat. Won't you need it?" I asked Presto.

"This hat has seen me grow into the dog I am today. From the moment I saw you appear on that stage, I knew that you were the person I had waited so long for. I've always believed in you Artie. I know it's time to pass this on to you." Presto told me.

"But I'm just a regular kittuppy, there's nothing really extraordinary about me." I stuttered.

"That's where you're wrong Artie. You've proved that you're a great dog and I'm so proud of you. Now go in there and prove it." Presto told me.

"Thank you Presto." I replied.

"You're welcome Artie. Now go make me proud." Presto chuckled.

"I won't let you down, Presto." I told him, as I left.

"I know you won't, Artie." Presto replied.

Javert's point of view.

Meanwhile I was having a pretty awesome day. "Greetings my prisoners. Your prison guard stands on high, playing track three." I narrated.

Song: I Can't Decide.

(Javert bursts through the door as the song starts.) Javert: (Singing.) I can't decide whether you should live or die. (Javert gives Oliver a malicious grin.)

Oh you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. (Oliver snarls at Javert.)

No wonder why my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride. (Javert kicks the cage.)

Oh I could throw you in the lake or feed you poison birthday cake. (Javert circles Myka's cage.)

I won't deny I'm gonna miss you when you're gone. (Finley watches Javert and feels bemused.)

Oh I could bury you alive, but you might crawl out with a knife and kill me when I'm sleeping. (Javert pushes Oliver's cage with wheels around.)

That's why I can't decide whether you should live or die. (Oliver wishes he could at least bite Javert.)

Oh you'll probably go to Heaven. Please don't hang your head and cry. (Phoenix isn't sure what to think of her dad's musical number.)

No wonder why my heart feels dead inside, it's cold and hard and petrified. Lock the doors and close the blinds we're going for a ride. (Javert spins the cage around before putting it back.)

**Javert's point of**

"Not so high and mighty now are we? Man I feel so powerful right now! It feels so good to finally get my revenge. It's all thanks to your little son." I told Oliver.

"Wait, what?" Oliver asked me.

"My human Mindy saw him parading around a comic convention. Apparently he's Presto's apprentice now. Only a matter of time before we get him too." I explained.

"Leave my son alone!" Oliver snapped.

"Oh you'd like that wouldn't you? Soon it will be your son, then Penny, then Bolt. We'll wipe out the Bolt's legacy forever!" I cackled.

"You can kill someone, but you can't kill what they stood for. You're a bad dog Javert." Oliver growled.

"Come on how bad can I possibly be? I'm just following my destiny. We won't stop until Bolt and Penny are just a faded memory. No one can stop us." Javert told.

"Artie will find a way to make it here. He's got the heart of a true hero. He's got the most tenacity of anyone I know. I'm proud to call him my son." Oliver explained.

"That's really cute Oliver. I hate cute. I've got my own son to follow in my footsteps. Right Finley?" I asked Finley.

"Sure, dad." Finley mumbled half heartedly.

"Finley stop moping about that girl and go do something." I told Finley.

"Okay dad." Finley sighed as he left.

"He's a good kid, takes after me." I explained.

"Javert get in here!" My master Mindy shouted.

"I must leave, my master is calling. Remember, your days are numbered." I told Oliver.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: You're the one who saves the day.

Artie's point of view.

I finally made it inside. I was really nervous about my mission. I was pacing in the backdrop of the warehouse as Oswin set up my decoy. "Calm down Artie, you're starting to scare me." Oswin told me.

"I don't know how you can be so calm! My whole life is riding on this." I explained.

"Just relax Artie, everything is going to be fine. Can you give me a paw here? I'm having a little trouble making this work." Oswin told me.

"Alight let me see it." I told Oswin. I fiddled with it for a moment before it worked. "And voilà! I fixed it!" I announced. I could hear Javert and Mindy outside so we let the decoy dart across the room. Even though it looked like just a shadow Mindy fell for it.

"Don't just sit there you dodo! Go find the escaped prisoner!" Mindy ordered.

"Yes! They fell for it!" I cheered, as I gave Oswin a high-four.

"Now we need to hook up the projector." Oswin told me.

"Let's do this!" I exclaimed.

Ariel's point of view.

Meanwhile I was trying to distract the guard dogs in the break-room. "Another little kitty? We had one here a couple years ago." Campion groaned.

"Your owner hired me to entertain you. I'm Ariel Trent and welcome to my show!" I proudly announced.

"Well we should at least let her do what she came to do." Turbo told Campion.

"Alright let's see your show." Campion sighed.

Song: Pet Pokey.

Ariel: (Singing.) You reach your right paw in, you reach your right paw out. (Orion is shown rewiring the surveillance cameras.)

You reach your right paw in and you shake it all about. You do the pet pokey hoping you won't get found out. That's what I'm talking about. (Orion moves on to the next camera.)

You step your left paw in, you step your left paw out. You step your left paw in but you better help him out. (Audrey trips Finley in an attempt to get his attention.)

You do the pet pokey but you'll find a different route. That's what it's all about. (Javert stops Finley before he can help Audrey.)

You kick your back left in, you pull it right back out. (Lilly struggles to make the projector to work.)

You kick your back left in just be brave and have no doubt. (Lilly gets the projector working.)

You do the Pet Pokey and you hope it all works out. That's what I'm singing about.

You tilt your head in, you tilt your head out. (Artie is shown practicing with the projector.)

You tilt your head in and you shake all about. (Presto gives Artie a nod of approval.)

You do the Pet Pokey and say goodbye to all your doubts. It will all eventually work out. (Artie feels prepared at last.)

You stomp your whole self in! You stomp your whole self out. (Javert searches frantically for Artie.

You stomp your whole self in! And you stomp yourself about. (Finley wonders what's making Javert so mad.)

You do the Pet Pokey and you give a little shout. (Javert throws a tantrum.)

"COME OUT!" Javert screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ariel: (Singing.) That's what I'm talking about! You do the Pet Pokey! You do the Pet Pokey! You do the Pet Pokey and that's what it's all about! Yeah! (Javert's minions applaud Ariel.)

**Ariel's point of view.**

The minions adored me. "Sing another song for us!" Turbo told me.

"Okay sure!" I told them. I was about to start when Mindy's daughter walked in. Turbo quickly shoved me in a cupboard.

"Don't mind me I'm just getting a snack." Samantha told us. She set her I-Pod down and much to my surprise Dance Like You Know You can was playing.

"Oh crap it's Ariel's favorite song!" Orion squeaked. I began to feel the need to dance.

"No Ariel fight the urge!" Dingo told me. It was too late.

Song: Dance Like You Know you Can reprise 2.

Ariel: (Singing.) Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Ariel springs out of the cupboard.)

Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Orion face-palms in embarrasment.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (Turbo tries to hide Ariel.)

Don't forget to dance! It's the only plan, it's the only plan! (Samantha watches Ariel in confusion.)

Dance like you know you can! You can yeah you know you can! (Samantha picks Ariel up.

**Ariel's point of view.**

I knew at that moment that I was in serious trouble. "How did you get out? Never mind I'll put you back." Samantha told me.

"Code red guys! I've been captured." I told my friends.

"Hang in there we'll get you out." Artie told me.

"I sure hope so! I don't belong in prison." I snapped.

"Calm down Ariel, you'll be out in no time." Dingo told me.

Orion's point of view.

Meanwhile I was busy fiddling with the cameras. "How's it going O.C?" Artie asked me.

"It's going pretty good I guess." I mumbled through the wires. I saw Javert going right towards Artie's hide out. I had to think of something and fast. With out thinking I dove onto a nearby table.

Song: Orion's song.

Orion: (Singing.) How do you do my name's O.C. Those are my people they're with me. (Javert tries to figure out where the heck Orion came from.)

Not much to look at nothing posh. Nothing that you'd call up to scratch! (Orion arches his back at Javert.)

These people are my friends and family, here in this land called Hollywood. (Artie is wondering what on Earth Orion is doing.

We're merely specks in the grand scheme of things. Not much of a life but what the heck. Think you're important like a king? Follow me! Follow me! (Orion darts away from Javert.)

There's no point in running away! I've got a family so I can't stay. If you can find me you won't catch me. (Orion taunts Javert from the top of a cabinet.)

This is the land of Opportunity! Now we don't stop till we're ahead. Here is the thing about equality, everyone's equal when they're dead. Take your place, don't make a fuss. Long live us! Long live us! (Javert gets caught in a trap.)

**Orion's point of view.**

Javert was stark-raving mad as he dangled by his feet from the ceiling.. "You little varmint! Get me down!" Javert ordered.

"No can do. I've done my job." I teased. Suddenly all of the lights dimmed and a huge puff of smoke appeared. I knew exactly what was going on.

"Hey who turned out the lights? Come on guys this isn't funny." Javert stuttered. Suddenly Artie's face appeared on the cloud of smoke.

"Hello Javert! I know what you and your owner Mindy from the network have done!" Artie cackled.

"What? Who are you?" Javert asked Artie.

"I am the great and powerful Wizard of Hollywood!" Artie told Javert in a booming voice.

"How dare you defy me and break in here!" Javert snapped.

"No, how dare you! No one defies the great and powerful Wizard of Hollywood!" Artie yelled.

"Show yourself!" Javert ordered.

"This is my true form! I am invincible now! No one can stop me. Do you doubt me now?" Artie asked Javert.

"Doubt you? When I get down from here you'll never see the light of another day!" Javert hissed.

Artie's point of view.

Just to freak him out more we turned off the projector and moved it so I came out somewhere else. "Give me another smoke screen." I told Presto. Presto nodded and set another one off.

"Hurry! He's going to suspect something." Oswin told me.

"Hold on give it a second. Now turn it on!" I told Oswin. Oswin hit the switch and nothing happened. "What? Why isn't it working?" I asked Oswin.

"Probably because you didn't plug it in." Trixie told me.

"Gee Trixie, that would have been nice to know." I muttered. So we plugged it in and turned it on. "I bet you thought I was gone didn't you? I was simply giving you a moment to hang out and feel ridiculous. Nothing on Earth can stop me! I am unstoppable!" I cackled.

"Where are you?" Javert snarled.

"I'm everywhere you fool! I'm like the wind. No one can defeat the wind!" I shouted.

"When I find you I will tear you limb from limb! They will never find your body." Javert growled.

"You'll never find me you fool! I have no physical form. I'm a spirit and you can't kill a spirit." I taunted. I heard a thud in the other room.

"Javert saw the projector light! He's coming straight for you Artie! Run for your life!" Orion screamed. I began panicking because Oswin, Presto, and Trixie had gone to free my family.

I darted into a cupboard. I was absolutely terrified. I decided to talk to Lilly one last time. "Lilly can you hear me?" I asked Lilly.

"Yeah I can hear you, what's wrong?" Lilly asked me.

"Javert's coming for me and I don't know how much time I have left. I'm really scared right now. I just wanted to say, Lilly Suzzeta Morris I've known you most of my life. I've been meaning to tell you that-" I began to say, before the sound of the cupboard door opening stopped me.

"So much for being a spirit, you little pest!" Javert hissed.

(Author's note.): Yes I know you guys will hate me for stopping it here. I wanted the rest of the scene to happen in the next chapter. Thank you all for reading this story so far. You guys are the best.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Gonna stand my ground and I won't back down.

Artie's point of view.

My small body trembled like a leaf in a storm, as I stared Javert in the eye. I remembered that my friends and family depended on me and I suddenly felt brave. "I'm not afraid of you Javert." I told Javert.

"You should be! A little runt all alone in the world. Don't worry it will all be over soon. You don't have any reason to live." Javert hissed.

"Don't listen to him Artie!" Orion told me. I realized that I had something worth living for. No one was going to keep me from my friends.

"You think you can destroy me and what I live for? That's where you're wrong! I've got 6 people in my life that embody the Elements of Harmony. Lilly and Oswin, who reassured me when I was in doubt taught me about honesty!" I announced proudly.

"Audrey who made a dog believe in himself and live differently taught me about kindness! Dingo who stood by my side and taught me that happiness prevails taught me about laughter! Ariel who used her own money to buy me a stuffed animal of Presto showed generosity! And Orion Comet who couldn't abandon his friends even if it meant risking his life showed loyalty!" I told Javert.

"You're still just one little mutt! You don't have anything remarkable about you." Javert hissed.

"That's where you're wrong, Javert. A different kind of spark ignited in me when you tried to tell me I was worthless. I felt it the moment I realized how glad I was that these 6 friends of mine were with me in spirit. I realized how much I cared about them. The spark made me see that the greatest magic of all, is the magic of friendship. I realized that I embody the element of magic!" I proudly told Javert.

"Your magic means nothing now! I can make this all end very quickly. Your father may have gotten away, but I still have you." Javert cackled.

"Do what you must Javert, but my legacy will live on forever in the hearts of those I've met." I told Javert. I tried to run but managed to run into the sharp corner of a table. I felt a small trickle of blood running down my head. I was promptly grabbed by Javert. I lay there helplessly in his jaws.

"Oh Artie you can't run from me. Goodbye and good riddance." Javert cackled, as his teeth sunk deeper. I felt a few ribs snap as his jaws started to close. I suddenly felt very weak and afraid. I felt like I might go into the light when I suddenly heard a voice.

"Dad?" Finley asked Javert. Javert groaned and set me down.

"What is it Finley? I'm busy." Javert snarled. My vision cleared long enough for me to see a small Jack Russel Lab mix at the doorway.

"The master wants you. She says it's important." Finley stuttered.

"Oh alright. I'll get rid of that little pest when I get back." Javert sighed. Once Javert was out of earshot Finley lifted me onto his back.

"Look, I know you don't trust me but I had to save you. Truth is I'm in love with your cousin Audrey. I wanted to prove that I'm not really a bad dog. I've got to get you to safety." Finley explained. He was about to go through an air vent when a voice stopped him.

"Finley get in here!" Javert screamed.

"Sorry my dad wants me. I'll be right back." Finley told me, as he set me down and covered me with a sheet. I was frightened and alone. I decided to talk to my friends one last time. "Presto are you there?" I asked Presto.

"I'm here kid. Just keep talking I'll find you." Presto told me.

"I'm scared and I don't know how much longer I have left. I just wanted to say that this past month has been the best month of my life. I got to live my dream and I fell in love. Presto thank you for being my hero. You were right, my friends turned out to be my greatest asset. I can't thank you enough for everything." I sobbed.

"Orion Comet, you've been my best friend since the day I first saw you. You've stood by my side and you were like a brother to me. Thank you for being so loyal." I told Orion.

"It's going to be okay Artie." Orion told me.

"Ariel you are a remarkable young lady. You're going to do great things." I told Ariel.

"Thanks Artie." Ariel stuttered between sobs.

"Lilly, the day we met was the best day of my life. You were absolutely amazing, and you know what? So was I. Take care of my family for me." I cried.

"I'll never forget you Artie." Lilly told me.

"Audrey, you've been there for me for as long as I can remember. You've been like a sister to me. I can't thank you enough for everything. I love you." I sobbed.

"I love you too Artie." Audrey sniffled. Ariel had given Audrey her mike.

"And Dingo, my best friend in the entire world. I met you the day I opened my eyes and knew that you'd be my best friend. I'm going to miss you so much." I sniffled.

"Don't give up, Artie." My mom told me. Apparently Audrey handed her the mike.

"Mom is that you?" I asked my mom.

"I'm here for you. I'm so proud of you." My mom sniffled.

"Thank you mom. Can you do something for me?" I asked mom.

"I'll do anything you want Artie." Mom told me.

"Will you sing that song you sang to me every night when I was little?" I asked mom. At this point it was the only thing that could comfort me.

"Of course I will. Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." My mom sang gently.

"I love you mommy." I stuttered. My chest felt really tight.

"I love you too Artie. Don't give up. Presto is trying to find him give him some sort of signal so he can find you." Mom told me. I remembered that I was near an air vent. I struggled to my feet.

"Whether it's the dark of night or rain or hail, the Great and Powerful Presto will prevail. All villains cringe when they hear his creed. Because he will never turn down a friend in need." I stuttered, as I set up to do the Super-Bark.

At that moment I barked for the first time. Through my pain I was able to smile. "It's a Super-Bark! He did it!" Orion cheered excitedly. I barked two more times before collapsing.

Presto's point of view.

When Artie stopped talking I began panicking. I finally noticed a small dusty yellow tail with a black tip poking out from under a blanket. I gently lifted the blanket and saw a somewhat mangled Artie laying there. My heart shattered at that moment. It was like I had lost Amy again.

"Oh Artie I'm too late! I never meant for this to happen to you." I sobbed. I noticed the hat I gave him and I put it on. I suddenly felt Artie's chest struggle to rise and fall. Artie was still breathing. He opened his cobalt blue eyes half way and looked up at me.

"Presto? Is that you?" Artie asked me weakly.

"Yeah Artie it's me. I've got you." I told Artie.

"Presto, you came back for me." Artie stuttered.

"I had to Artie. I will never turn down a friend in need." I told Artie. Artie smiled before losing consciousness again. I wasted no time and created a sling to put Artie in. I carefully placed him in it before leaving.

I could feel his small strained breaths against my chest. He was really badly injured and I was worried he wouldn't make it. I finally made it outside where Penny was waiting. They had gotten a ransom call and the police had been able to trace it.

"Thank you for bringing Artie back." Penny told me, as she lifted Artie out of the sling.

"Artie needs a veterinarian, he looks terrible." Penny's mom told us. We all loaded into the van and we were about to leave when Audrey stopped us.

"Wait we have two more people coming with us." Audrey told us. Suddenly Finley and Phoenix joined us.

"I will not allow them to come! Their father almost killed Artie!" Myka hissed.

"Mom it's okay just hear Finley out." Audrey told Myka.

"I'm in love with Audrey. I really mean it, I've always loved her. Truth is I lied to my father so I could help Artie. My adoptive father kicked me out for this reason. Then he abandoned Phoenix when she wanted to come with me. I'll tell you the whole story." Finley told us.

Finley's point of view.

When I was just three weeks old my parents disappeared. I very faintly remember my parents. My mother was very beautiful and had a voice that made me feel safe. My father was a strong but kind man.

Javert and Norri found me alone and cold and took me in. Mindy bottle-fed me until I was 7 weeks old. From that point on Javert trained me to follow in his footsteps. I felt lonely until I was 3 months old. When I was three months old I found out that I was going to be a big brother.

At four months old I became a big brother to a beautiful little girl named Phoenix. Despite not being biologically related to her I absolutely love Phoenix. Two weeks later I met Audrey. I immediately loved her.

"I understand if you don't want me but I still love Audrey. I hope you will accept us." I told Myka. Myka smiled down at me.

"Welcome to the family Finley and Phoenix." Myka told me.

"You mean he can stay?" Audrey asked her mom.

"Yes Audrey, he can stay." Myka chuckled.

"Yes! I've always wanted a brother!" Claudia cheered.

"I thought you hated me." I told Claudia.

"I don't anymore. I can see how much you mean to Audrey. I'm proud to be able to call you and Phoenix family now." Claudia told me.

"Thank you Claudia." Phoenix told Claudia.

"You're welcome squirt." Claudia chuckled. After what felt like forever we made it to the vet clinic.

"We're here." Penny told us. So we took Artie inside not knowing what would happen next.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: I can't say that every thing's okay. Cause I can see the tears you're crying.

Presto's point of view.

We finally made it inside and the vets quickly took Artie into surgery. I began to cry openly, as I sat down. I felt a small furry paw on my shoulder. It was Trixie trying to comfort me.

"It's okay daddy, the doctors will do everything they can to save him." Trixie told me.

"I know Trixie. It's just, last time some one I loved went into the hospital, they didn't survive." I sniffled.

"You still have me." Trixie told me. I looked down at my beautiful daughter and smiled.

"You're right Trixie. I still have you, my little miracle. I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world." I told Trixie. At that moment, Artie's brother Sherlock joined us.

"Hi, I'm Sherlock. And who might you be?" Sherlock asked Trixie. Trixie blushed.

"I'm Trixie. It's nice to meet you." Trixie giggled.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sherlock told Trixie. I was so happy that Trixie had made a new friend.

"Looks like we might become in-laws. I'm Lisbon, I'm Artie's mom by the way." Lisbon told me.

"Hello Lisbon it's nice to meet you. You have an incredible son. He came up with that rescue plan himself. He proved to everyone that he's not just an ordinary kittuppy. I'm proud to say that he's become like a son to me." I explained.

"I can't thank you enough Presto. Ever since he was little he's said he wanted to be your sidekick some day. You're his hero, Presto." Lisbon replied.

"I should be thanking you, Lisbon. For a long time I wanted to have a son to carry on my legacy. When my mate died I gave up on that dream. Then I saw Artie and his friends audition I realized that my search was over. I only have a daughter, but for a while with Artie I felt like I had a son." I told Lisbon.

"Thank you for taking care of my son." Lisbon told me.

"You're welcome Lisbon." I replied. I met Artie's dad next.

"Hi I'm Artie's dad Oliver. I'm a huge fan of you." Oliver told me. I could definitely see Artie in him.

"Thank you Oliver. It's great to meet you." I told Oliver. Two hours later the nurse came to tell us the news.

"Artie's a fighter. It's a miracle he's still alive. We lost him twice during the operation. He'll be in a coma for at least a week though. You can visit him now." The nurse explained.

Artie's point of view.

Even though I wasn't awake I could still hear my family. I felt afraid until my mom came into the room. "Hello my sweet Artie. I brought your teddy bear for you. I thought it might make you feel better." Mom told me.

"Thanks mom." I thought.

"I hate seeing you like this. I just want my sweet baby boy back. Mr Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug, Hug a Bug Bear. If you try to find him, well he won't be there. But if you're feeling blue and a little bit scared. He'll be right beside you, Mr Hug a Bug Bear." My mom sang gently.

"I love you mommy." I thought.

"I love you Artie and I hope you wake up soon." Mom told me. My next visitor was my dad.

"Hey Artie it's your dad. I'm so proud of you. You were great today. I'm so proud of you Artie. I always knew you'd do great things. You're so brave Artie and I love you." Dad told me.

"I love you too dad." I thought.

"I knew from the moment you were born that you were destined for greatness. I know you're going to do a great job as Presto's sidekick. I'll see you when you wake up." Dad told me.

My next visitor was Presto. I remembered at that moment that he rescued me."Hey kiddo, it's me Presto. I brought you your Presto plushie. You did an amazing thing today and I am proud to say that you're the son I never had." Presto told me.

"Thank you Presto." I thought to myself. Then Orion came to see me.

"Hey Artie it's me Orion. I'm so glad you're okay. I hate seeing you like this. I want to thank you for being like a big brother to me. You've been there for me for as long as I can remember. Thank you for everything Artie." Orion told me.

"You're welcome O.C." I mused. Next Lilly cam to see me.

"Hey Artie it's Lilly. I wanted to say that I love you. I fell in love with you the day we went to visit Orion and Ariel. I wanted to tell you sooner but I was so scared. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." Lilly explained.

"I've always loved you too Lilly. I wanted to tell you today but Javert interrupted me." I thought to myself.

"I still remember the day we met. You filled something inside me that I never knew was missing. I can't wait to see you smile again. I love you Artie." Lilly told me.

"I love you too Lilly." I mused. Dingo was next.

"Hey Artie it's me Dingo. This reminds me of when you were a newborn and I used to come and see you. You astound me Artie. I knew from the moment I first met you that you were going to be my best friend. Get well soon." Dingo told me.

A week later I woke up. I opened my eyes and watched the room spin as I struggled to make my eyes focus. "Where am I? Where did this mask come from?" I thought. My chest still felt really weird.

I tried to get up but my weakened state and the wires kept me from moving. "Good morning sleepy head. I'll let the doctor know you're awake." The nurse told me. They put a breathing tube in so I could talk to my family.

Mom and dad came to see me first. "Hey sweetie how do you feel?" My mom asked me, as she carefully kissed my head.

"I feel really groggy." I stuttered. After not talking for a week it felt really strange to talk.

"Of course you do Artie, you were out for a whole week." Dad explained.

"I was unconscious for a week?" I asked dad. Dad nodded.

"We were so worried that you wouldn't wake up. You lost a lot of blood when Javert attacked you. If it wasn't for Finley getting you away from him you wouldn't be here today. You're a miracle." Mom told me.

"How did I get out?" I asked mom. My memory was a little hazy.

"Presto found you and carried you out. He's been worried about you." Mom told me.

"He's still here? Doesn't he have a show to do?" I asked mom. We suddenly heard a voice at the door.

"I can't do the show with out you and your friends." Presto told me. My face lit up when I saw him.

"We'll give you two some time." Dad told us before they left.

"I thought you had a tour to do." I told Presto.

"We postponed it. I didn't want to leave you." Presto told me.

"But I messed up. I'm not a hero after all." I stuttered.

"You are a hero Artie. You were faced with a problem and you stepped up when anyone else would have ran away. You showed the charity, compassion, devotion, _integrity, optimism,__and leadership skills of a true hero. You have proven that you're ready, Artie." Presto told me._

_""Ready for what?" I asked Presto._

_ Song: Presto's Ballad._

_Presto: (Singing.) You've come such a long way, and I've watched you since that very first day. (Presto remembers Artie auditioning.)_

_To see how you might grow. (Artie remembers his first day on set.)_

_To see what you might do. (Artie and Orion are shown doing Shrine of the Silver __Monkey.)_

_To see what you've been through. (Presto remembers Artie falling asleep in his arms.)_

_And all the ways you've made me proud of you. (Artie is shown standing up to Javert.)_

_It's time now for a new change to come. You're almost a grown up and your new life has begun. (Javert smiles at Artie.)_

_To go where you will go. (Artie imagines all the conventions he'll go to.)_

_To see what you will see. (Artie imagines having a son and taking him to the set.)_

_To find what you will be. For it's time for you to fulfill your destiny! (Presto puts his good hat on Artie.)  
_

_ Artie's point of view._

_I was almost in tears at this point. "You mean I'm still your sidekick?" I asked Presto._

_"You're so much more than that to me Artie. You're the son I always wanted. The studio is moving to Hollywood to be closer to your family. Plus Trixie is now dating Sherlock so it's better for everyone. Welcome to the family, Artie." Presto told me._

_"Thank you Presto." I replied excitedly._

_"You're welcome kid." Presto told me. After Presto left Lilly came to see me._

_"Hey Artie, welcome back." Lilly told me._

_"Thank you Lilly." I told Lilly._

_"You're welcome. I do have a question. When I stood outside the warehouse on the worst day of my life, what were you going to tell me?" Lilly asked me._

_"I said: Lilly Cooper, I love you. I've always loved you." I told Lilly. Lilly hugged me a little too tight._

_"I love you too Artie." Lilly told me. At that moment Ariel, Orion, Oswin, Dingo and Audrey came in._

_"Hey Artie how are you feeling?" Dingo asked me._

_"I'm feeling kinda drained but I'm alright. Did I miss anything?" I asked my friends._

_"Oh not a whole lot. Just been waiting for you to wake up." Dingo told me._

_"I've been babysitting Finley's little sister." Ariel added._

_"I've been bonding with Orion." Oswin told me._

_"Oswin and I have been spending time with my family." Orion told me. _

_"I've been teaching Finley how to be a normal dog." Audrey added._

_"Sounds like you guys have had fun." I told my friends._

_"Not really. It just wasn't fun without you. You formed our group of friends." Orion told me._

_"Yeah we're like the Avengers!" Dingo chimed in._

_"My point exactly. Once I get out of here it will be like old times again." I told my friends._

_"Right now you just need to rest and get your strength back. The doctor says if everything goes right you can go home in a week." Ariel told me._

_"That's great news! We'll just have to wait and see." I told my friends. _


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Now I have everything.

Artie's point of view.

A week later I got my bandages off and got to go home. Penny got me a hoodie to keep me warm. "Careful Artie, don't fall." Lilly told me, as she helped me get inside Penny's house.

"Don't worry Lilly, my legs work fine." I sighed, I could only handle being babied so much.

"I know they do, Artie. I just want you to be careful." Lilly told me.

"You're right Lilly, I should be more careful. I couldn't have done this without you guys." I told my friends.

"That's what friends do Artie. You should never let down a friend in need." Orion explained.

"Thank you guys. It's so nice to finally be home. Although I can't wait to start filming again." I told my friends.

"Once your fur grows back and you're feeling better we can film again." Presto replied.

"The doctors said it will be a few weeks maybe a month. It might as well be forever." I sighed.

"We'll all get through this together. You'll be surprised how fast time will fly." Ariel told me.

"I'm lucky to have you guys. Friendship really is magic." I told my friends, as I sat down on my dog bed.

"We're the lucky ones Artie, you taught us the true meaning of friendship. You made us a family. With out you we wouldn't have had this amazing journey." Orion explained. A month later I was awarded a medal for bravery.

"Almost two months ago we didn't think Artie would be here to receive this medal. Artie boldly put his life on the line to save his family. He's proven that he is a true hero. It brings me great joy to present this medal to Artie Fletcher." The mayor told me, as he put the medal around my neck.

I was almost in tears at this point. I looked out at the crowd and saw my friends and family cheering me on. Presto looked so proud of me. After being mobbed by the press and various people we made it home.

Once we got home we had a huge party. "You should give a speech." Presto told me. I nodded, and looked out at the sea of friends and family who were waiting for me to say something.

"A little while ago I became Presto's protégé. He told me that my friends would be my greatest asset, which was something I didn't understand at the time. But on a day like today I can honestly say that I wouldn't be here with out you guys. You've each taught me something important about friendship. I will always be grateful for that. Today I consider myself the luckiest dog alive. Thank you friends, and thank you all." I told the crowd.

My sister Abby was the first to approach me. "Artie! I'm so proud of you." Abby told me, as she hugged me.

"Thank you Abby." I chuckled. Then Sherlock came to see me.

"I'm proud of you Artie." Sherlock told me, as Trixie joined him. I noticed a tear on his cheek.

"Are you crying?" I asked d Sherlock. He quickly wiped his face.

"Of course not, it's liquid pride." Sherlock stuttered.

"Of course it is." I told Sherlock. Ariel, Lilly, Oswin and Audrey took the stage next.

"We have a song for our favorite hero. Artie this is for you." Ariel told me.

Song: Zero to Hero.

Ariel: (Singing.) Bless my soul Artie was on a roll. (Artie remembers getting his decoy to work.)

Oswin: Dog of the week in every poll.

Lilly: What a pro! Artie could stop a show! (Artie is shown using the projector.)

Audrey : He was a no one! A zero, zero. (Artie remembers being bullied.)

Ariel: Now he's a honcho! He's a hero! (Artie blushes)

Oswin: (Singing.) He was a kid with his act down pat! (Artie remembers getting his magic kit.)

Ariel, Lilly, Oswin, and Audrey: From zero to hero in no time flat! Zero to hero! Just like that! (Presto chuckles at the song.)

When he smiled the girls went wild with oohs and aahs. (Lilly winks at Artie.)

Say amen there he goes again! Sweet and undefeated and an awesome ten for ten! (Artie thinks back to his audition.)

Folks line up just to watch his tricks. (Artie thinks about the show he did at daycare.)

Artie comes, he sees, he conquers! Honey the the crowds were going bonkers!

He showed moxie, braves and spunk! From zero to hero a major hunk! Zero to hero! (Sherlock playfully noogies Artie.)

Lilly: (Singing.) And who would have thunk?

Audrey: Who put the aww in be-awesome? (Artie chuckles to himself.)

All: Artie!

Ariel: Whose noble deeds are in the paper? (Everyone chants Artie's name.)

Oswin: Is he bold?

Ariel, Lilly, Oswin, and Audrey: No one is braver! (Oliver lifts Artie onto his back.)

Lilly: Is he sweet?

Ariel, Lilly, Oswin, and Audrey: Our favorite flavor! Bless my soul Artie was on a roll! Undefeated! Riding high! (Artie remembers scaring Javert with the projector.)

Lilly: And the nicest guy! (Artie blushes.)

Ariel, Lilly, Oswin, and Audrey: He was a nothing a zero, zero! now he's a honcho he's a hero! (Artie looks at his medal proudly.)

He hit the heights at breakneck speed!From zero to hero! Artie is a hero! Now he's a hero! Yes indeed! (The crowd applauds the performance.)

Artie's point of view.

I was amazed that my friends had put that show together for me. "Thank you guys so much! I loved it!" I giggled, as I hugged my friends.

"It was all Ariel's idea. We just helped her with it." Audrey explained.

"You guys did a great job. You helped make my special day even better." I told my friends.

"We're glad we could help. You are truly great, Artie." Dingo told me. Moments later Presto joined us.

"I'm proud of you Artie. I always knew you would do great things." Presto told me.

"Thanks Presto, I couldn't have done this without you." I told Presto.

"It was my honor Artie. I believed in you from the moment I saw you. I looked at you and could tell that you were special. You proved to everyone that you are anything but ordinary. I'm proud to call you my protégé." Presto explained.

"I'm proud to be your protégé. And I'm proud that my friends get to do this with me." I told Presto.

5 months late we were celebrating the birth of Trixie and Sherlock's children. "They're so cute! What are their names?" Lilly asked Trixie.

"Their names are: Amy, Watson, Margalo, Simon, Skyla, and Preston." Trixie told us.

"Congratulations guys! They're absolutely perfect." Lilly cooed.

"Thanks Lilly. Some day this will be you and Artie." Sherlock chuckled. So Lilly and I went back to my trailer.

"Yep some day we'll have kids of our own." I told Lilly.

"That day may come sooner than you think." Lilly giggled.

"What do you mean?" I asked Lilly.

"Arthur Mcgee Fletcher, we met a year ago. It brings me great joy to tell you that you will become a father in a month. Artie, I'm pregnant." Lilly told me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm going to be a father at last!" I cheered.

"You're going to be a great father." Lilly told me.

And that pretty much sums it up. A month later I became a father to: Jess, Marty, Pippin, Flynn, Meggie, and Seeley. I continued my career on Presto's show. Oswin and Orion had twins named Aurora and Gatsby. Ariel met a cat named Tom and they had 4 kittens: Cadence, Rodger, Enjolras, and Zoey.

Audrey and Finley had twins named Hiccup and Lucy. Dingo is still single but loves his adoptive nieces and nephews. My son Seeley carried on the Fletcher legacy of being great, but that's a story for another time.

**Author's note:** And so another story closes. Thank you all for reading. The next story is going to be huge so keep an eye out for that. Going to answer questions after the trailer and credits so include plenty of questions in your reviews. Thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

Bolt's Legacy: Artie the Kittuppy credits.

Song: Find Yourself, by Brad Paisley.

When you find yourself in some far off place. (Artie remembers getting on the flight to New York.)

And it causes you to rethink some things (Artie: I don't want to be a good dog, I want to be a great dog!)

You start to sense that slowly you're becoming someone else. (Artie remembers coming home from the hospital.)

And then you find yourself. (Artie is shown dressed in his Presto costume.)

Cast:

Artie: James Franco.

Audrey: Tara Strong. (Timmy Turner, Twilight Sparkle.)

Dingo: James Roday. (Shawn from Psych.)

Orion Comet: Zach Braff. (Finley from the Great and Powerful Oz.)

Lilly, Lisbon Phoenix: Bolt Fan 21.

When you make new friends in a brand new town. (Orion remembers meeting Oswin.)

Oswin, Amy: Amanda Seyfried.

Ariel, Glinda: Nicole Oliver (Princess Celestia, Zoey from Littlest Petshop.)

Trixie: Jenna Coleman (Clara Oswin Oswald from Doctor Who.)

Javert: David Morrissey.

Finley: Jensen Ackles.

Bolt: John Travolta.

Mindy: Kari Wahlgren.

Fergus: David Tennant.

Sherlock, Benson, Alistair, Armin: Benedict Cumberbatch.

Napoleon: Sean Astin.

Oliver: Zachary Levi.

Mittens: Susan Essman.

And you start to think about settling down. (Artie remembers falling in love with Lilly.)

Duke, Sergio: Sacha Baron Cohen.

Sapphire, Stella, Sophia, Nori :Helena Bonham Carter.

Presto: Nathan Fillion.

Scooter: Justin Bartha.

Songs:

Notice Me Artie (Based on Notice Me Horton from Seussical the Musical.): James Franco ,Bolt Fan 21.

Easy Street from All Dogs go to Heaven 2: James Franco, Zach Braff.

The things that would have been lost on you are now clear as a bell. And you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself. (Artie begins filming again.)

Dance Like You Know you Can and reprises. (From Littlest Pet shop.): Nicole Oliver.

Master of the House from Les Miserables : Sacha Baron Cohen, Helena Bonham Carter.

Stand Out from a Goofy Movie.

Well, you go through life so sure of where you're heading. (Artie remembers his childhood.)

Artie and Company: James Franco, Bolt Fan 21, Amanda Seyfried, Nicole Oliver, Zach Braff, James Roday.

And you wind up lost and it's the best thing that could happen. (Artie is shown in his costume.)

Suddenly and reprise from Les Miserables: Nathan Fillion.

Scooter's Lulluby. Music and lyrics by Bolt Fan 21: Justin Bartha.

We'll be Together from Now On: Justin Bartha, Nathan Fillion, Amanda Seyfried.

At The Convention: James Franco, Bolt Fan 21, Amanda Seyfried, Nicole Oliver, Zach Braff, James Roday.

'Cause sometimes when you lose your way it's really just as well. Cause you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself. (Artie and Lilly announce that they're going to be parents.)

My Best Friend: Amanda Seyfried, Zach Braff.

When you meet the one that you've been waiting for And she's everything that you want and more. (Artie becomes a father.)

Hound Dude: Nathan Fillion.

Where is the Truth?: Tara Strong, Helena Bonham Carter, David Morrisey.

You look at her and you finally start to live for someone else. And then you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself. (Artie remembers risking his life for his family.)

I Have to Find a Way. (From My Little Pony Friendship is Magic.): James Franco.

Ballad of the Rescue Team: James Franco, Bolt Fan 21, Amanda Seyfried, Nicole Oliver, Zach Braff, James Roday.

We go though life so sure of where we're heading. (Artie enjoys playing with his kids.)

I Can't Decide: David Morrisey.

Pet Pokey: Nicole Oliver.

And you wind up lost and it's the best thing that could happen. (Artie takes his kids to the set.)

Mr Hug a Bug Bear: Bolt fan 21.

_Presto's Ballad__: Nathan Fillion._

_Zero to Hero: Bolt Fan 21, Nichole Oliver, Amanda Seyfried, Tara Strong._

_Find Yourself by Brad Paisley._

_Cause sometimes when you lose your way it's really just as well. Cause you find yourself, yeah, that's when you find yourself. (Artie is shown with his friends._

_ Bolt's Legacy: A Different Shade trailer._

_Artie: Lilly and I are finally parents. I want you all to meet: Jess, Marty, Pippin, Flynn, Meggie, and Seeley._

_For that moment everything was perfect until something changed everything. (A small bomb goes off in the lab.)_

_Penny's dad/ Logan: We were able to save Seeley by doing a few genetic modifications._

_Penny: What kind?_

_Logan: He had some shrapnel that was about to enter his heart. We got most out but we put in an Arc Reactor to keep the rest out. In short he's the dog Bolt thought he __was. We need to keep him for a few months to train him to properly use his powers._

_ (Six months later.)_

_Seeley: Hello my name is Seeley Alexander Fletcher. I'm six months old and I'm your pretty average guy. Well other than a few things, like the fact that I'm kinda a super hero. And the fact that I've never been out of the lab._

_Edison: Why don't you just leave the lab?_

_Seeley: I can't, mom and the scientists won't let me. Mom says the government will find me and disect me._

_Edison: Come on Seeley that's preposterous. There's no branch of the government that goes around dissecting genetically altered animals._

_Seeley: I'll ask mom if I can but she'll say no._

_ (A day later.)_

Seeley: Okay mom said no, but i just knocked out three intruders. See I'm not completely helpless. What do we do now?

Edison: We could hold them hostage until they agree to take us outside.

Dusty: Let me get this straight, you'll set us free if we take you and your two friends outside for a day?

Seeley: Yep it's as simple as that.

Fox: We're in!

Dusty: Hold on what's the catch?

Seeley: There's no catch. It's as simple as that.

Dusty: Alright we'll play your little game. But no funny buisiness.

Seeley: I promise i won't try any funny buisiness on you.

_ **Bolt's Legacy: A Different Shade. Coming this August.**_


End file.
